Miraculous Ladybug: Season 3-point-5
by DaringDream
Summary: With the majority of the Miraculous Team exposed to Hawkmoth and Cat Noir MIA, Ladybug is going to need some fresh talent. Is Marinette up to the task of being the new Guardian, protecting her identity, saving Paris, and figuring out true love? Updated Weekly. *Chapters 1-5 edited for format and continuity.* Thanks for your patience, chapter 6 is a long one!
1. Episode 1: Frizbane

If Marinette Dupain-Cheng wanted to make it to school on time, she would have needed to wake up fifteen minutes earlier to make sure those croissants and macaroons she haphazardly juggled up the stairs to her room were baked in time. And she might have done so, if she had gotten to bed at a decent hour, but after helping Alya with her latest blog post and chasing down the akumatized Dr. Faucher (then known as "The Antibody" who spent the night spreading the hiccups across the streets of Paris), she didn't get to bed till almost twelve o'clock. Waking up only five hours later would have been a challenge by itself, but she had another horrid nightmare, and was only able to fall asleep seven minutes before her first alarm went off. She didn't get up until the twelfth.

"Marinette, what are you doing with all those—" her mother asked as Marinette barely caught the cascading croissants.

"Oh, just snacks for class!" Marinette sheepishly giggled as she slammed the door closed. Hovering around her room were a host of hungry kwamis.

"You're going to be—" her mother began.

"I know, I know!" Marinette called down as the kwamis descended on the pastries.

"Food!" exclaimed Orkikko as she grabbed a macaroon.

"They're so fluffy!" said Daizzi, snuggling a croissant.

"I would have prefered a salad," said Kaalki, poking her breakfast.

"Marinette—" started Tikki, but Marinette cut her off as she shoved two red and black spotted compacts into her bag.

"Fluff, Barkk, let's go! Come on, Tikki—we're already late!" she said as she grabbed her bag, ran through the door and tripped down the stairs.

As they ran through the streets of Paris, Marinette fought back yawn after yawn.

"Why did you bring the dog and the rabbit miraculous?" asked Tikki, peaking out of Marinette's purse.

"I can't call on Alya and the others, since Hawkmoth knows their identities, but I can't help thinking we may need allies at some point, and without Master Fu to show up when we need him, I figured it was safer to have a miraculous or two around, just in case."

"But that still doesn't help if there's no one else able to wield them," Tikki pointed out.

"We'll just have to figure it out if the time comes," replied Marinette as she ran through the school gate.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is the third time in two weeks you have been late to class," said Miss Bustier as Marinette slipped into the classroom, too distracted to notice the other person standing at the front of the class with her teacher. A few giggles and snickers escaped the other students.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bustier," she replied, ashamed.

"Take your seat, please," she replied. Marinette climbed the steps and collapsed next to Alya.

"Girl, you look awful," said Alya, noticing the dark circles under Marinette's eyes. Marinette groaned.

"As I was saying before Miss Dupain-Cheng decided to grace us with her presence, we have a new exchange student joining us." Miss Bustier motioned to the young man standing next to her. "May I introduce Mr. Dáyīng LuCheng, visiting us here from Tibet."

The student stepped forward. "Thank you, Miss Bustier—I'm actually from China, I was just living in Tibet for—um, well, a while." Everyone in the classroom leaned in hard to get a good look at the attendee, then turned and looked at Marinette as her jaw dropped.

"He looks just like you!" whispered Alya.

"N-no, he doesn't!" Marinette insisted. "He's got…" Similar height, check. Heart-shaped face, check. Cheery disposition, check. Blue-black hair—even pulled back in a little tail—check. "Brown eyes! See? Nothing like me!"

"Dáyīng, would you take a seat by Ivan, behind Marinette?" asked Miss Bustier. As Dáyīng took his seat behind Marinette, she groaned quietly again. Now everyone would be able to compare them without even craning their necks. "Now, if you could pull out your homework for history…"

"Aagghh!" groaned Marinette again.

"Did you forget that, too?" asked Alya. "Here, just look on with me." She winked at her friend, and Marinette smiled sheepishly.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Ha, failing life, probably!" Alya replied.

Gabriel Agreste stood before the opened painting of his wife, sifting through the translated scans of the Miracle Book on Master Fu's tablet.

"Don't you think it is odd, Natalie, that all of the current miraculous holders are children?" he asked as his assistant stepped up behind him.

"Quite, sir," she replied.

"I've always thought it was odd that Master Fu entrusted the Cat and Ladybug Miraculous to two teenagers, but it astounds me that the rest of the miraculous holders would also be children. Besides that, most of them seemed familiar. Obviously, there was Kagami Tsurugi, but where would I have seen the others?"

"You mean aside from when you akumatized them?" Natalie asked. "That would be because four of the six were members of Adrien's class."

"Really?" he said, placing the tablet in the safe, and pushing the picture back into its place. "Perhaps Master Fu had some sort of connection with Collège Françoise Dupont. If so, it is possible that Ladybug or Cat Noir also attend." He grinned to himself. "If Ladybug is now the Miraculous Guardian, she would only give the other miraculous to people she trusts, which would likely be other students. With that many superheroes in one place, it is only a matter of time before one of them slips up."

As soon as class was over, everyone crowded around Dáyīng.

"Ni hao," said Adrien, holding out his hand. Dáyīng took it in a good shake. "Wo shi Adrien."

"Ni hao," replied Dáyīng. "Your Chinese is really good!"

"I don't often get a chance to practice it for real," Adrien said, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't know you have a brother, Marinette," said Mylene. Dáyīng gave Marinette a funny look.

"I don't!" Marinette insisted. "His last name's LuCheng, not Dupain-Cheng. I've never met him in my life!"

"Are you sure you're not related?" asked Alya, leaning in to study Dáyīng's face. He leaned back and chuckled.

"I don't think so," he said. "As Miss Marinette said, we've never met before."

"Hey, Dáyīng, we're all going down to the park to play frisbee; wanna come?" asked Nino.

"The park? To play frisbee?" cut in Chloe, drawing out the word so that it sat awkwardly in the room. "You really want to waste your time with that, Dáyīng? You'd have way more fun if you came over to my house; I'm having a pool party on my rooftop, and you just have to see my view of Paris from the poolside. It's exquisite."

"A pool party?" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Really?" asked Alya, cocking an eyebrow. "And who all did you invite?"

"Dáyīng, obviously," Chloe huffed. "And Adrien, of course. The rest of you are going to pretend to be dogs chasing frisbees at the park. No one else here has enough class to hang out with me."

"What about me? Can I come?" asked Sabrina, practically jumping out of her cardigan.

"Yeah, I guess," Chloe dismissed her.

"Actually, Kagami and I are going to meet up to practice for our fencing tournament," Adrien interjected. "Sorry, but I can't go to either one." Nino's face fell, and so did Marinette's, though no one else noticed.

"Bummer, man," said Nino.

"Thank you, Chloe, but Nino invited me first. Perhaps I can visit another time?" said Dáyīng, giving her a friendly smile.

"Ugh, if you're interested in hanging out with them, then you're not worth my time," Chloe said, storming to the door. "Come on, Sabria; I need someone to rub suntan lotion on my back." Sabrina scurred out the door after her.

"Thanks for inviting me," Dáyīng said to Nino as Adrien followed Chloe out the door.

"No probs, my man!" Nino said with a grin. "I've been trying to get an ultimate frisbee team going for a while now, and this is the perfect time to educate everyone on what an awesome sport it is!"

"And I would totally be there, too—if I didn't have swim team right now!" said Kim as he rushed out the door, too. Nino peeved at his back as the door shut behind him.

"What about you, Marinette?" asked Alya. "Are you coming?"

Tikki peaked up out of Marinette's purse and caught her eye. She knew she had homework to catch up on, research on the miraculous spellbook to do, chores waiting at the bakery, hours of sleep to catch up on...and there was always the chance that Paris would need Ladybug. She glanced out the window at the sunny sky, and back at Tikki, who smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, for a little bit, at least," she said with a weary smile, and she followed her friends out the door.

Gripping her ringing phone, Lila slipped from the classroom and behind the stairs into a shadow.

"Mr. Agreste?" she answered. "How wonderful to hear from you!"

"Lila, I have an assignment for you," said Gabriel. "My latest line is inspired by Ladybug and Cat Noir, and I have reason to believe one or both may be attending your school."

"What? Ladybug? Why would you want to do a fashion line about her?" said Lila, rolling her eyes. "I mean…"

"I want you to investigate and see if you can find out anything. I would love nothing more than to have her model for my new line's premiere exhibit in Milan."

"Mr. Agreste, your taste is far too sophisticated for that cliche bug; after all, everyone is into her right now, and spots are—" Lila responded.

"And if either of them does turn out to be a student, I would like you to make sure you keep my son Adrien from becoming too friendly with either of them. They may be superheroes, but heroes have a tendency to attract danger, and I will not have my son's life put in jeopardy."

"But how—" started Lila.

"And if you are able to find anything, I might be able to arrange for you to join us for the premiere yourself."

"If Cat Noir or Ladybug are attending Collège Françoise Dupont, I'll make sure they're the biggest celebrities at school!" Lila assured Gabriel.

"See that you do."

"Don't you want to play?" asked Tikki as she peeked out of Marinette's purse. On the green across from the concrete stairs where Marinette sat, Nino, Alya, Rose, Ivan, Dáyīng, Juleka, Max, and Mylene ran back and forth, tossing a bright blue frisbee between them and laughing.

"Yeah, but I think with as tired as I am, I'd be an even bigger clutz than normal," Marinette said with a smile. "I'm just happy watching them have a good time!"

"You need to be getting more sleep, Marinette," Tikki reprimanded. "What will Ladybug do if Hawkmoth attacks?"

"How am I supposed to get any sleep with villains showing up everywhere, homework to do, friends to help, and Adrien…" she sighed. "Adrien. And Luka."

"Did someone say my name?" Luka leaned over Marinette's head, filling her field of vision, and Tikki dove back into the bag just before he could catch sight of her.

"Luka!" Marinette exclaimed, blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Juleka said everyone was coming over to play frisbee, and I thought I might stop by to see if you were here, too. It seems like I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I've been a little busy," said Marinette sheepishly.

"You look tired," Luka said as he sat next to her.

"Really? Do I look that bad?" groaned Marinette.

"No, you just look relaxed," he replied. Marinette grinned.

"Maybe...it's because you're here," she said. He smiled down at her, and for a brief moment, she was lost in his deep blue eyes, so kind and gentle, but a different sort of gengle from Adrien's fresh green— She shook herself and looked up to see Alya walking towards them.

"Hey Marinette, I gotta go," she said, waving her phone. "Mom needs me to pick up some things from the store and watch the girls."

"Already? We only got here ten minutes ago," Marinette said. Alya shrugged.

"It is what it is. I'll catch you later!" she called as she walked away.

Out on the field, Ivan stumbled, and Rose hopped frantically on one foot. Luka and Marinette watched as Ivan swooped Rose off her feet and ran from the field, followed by Juleka and Mylene, leaving Nino with Max and Dáyīng on the field.

"I think it's broken!" cried Rose.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" repeated Ivan as they ran past Marianette and Luka.

"Yep, definitely broken!" said Mylene as they disappeared around the corner.

Out on the field, Nino's face fell. "I guess this wasn't a great day to hang out. Not even my best friend could come," he said.

Dáyīng shrugged. "We can still play," he said, getting ready to catch the frisbee from Max.

"Well, actually, I do need to check up on Markov; I automated his update this morning, but I just received a message that it was interrupted, and I need to make sure there were no significant errors. My apologizes, Nino!" Max said as he tossed the frisbee to Nino and headed off the field. Nino clenched his fist.

"What is this I sense?" said Hawkmoth, a flurry of butterflies scattering as the dome opened to his layer. "An abandoned friend, the grief of rejection, as everyone making excuses to break their commitments!" He released a dark akuma from his hand, and it lifted out the dome. "Fly, my little Akuma, and evilize him!"

The black butterfly landed on the frisbee in Nino's hand, and Hawkmoth's shadow fell over his face.

"Frizbane, I give you the power to freeze whoever stands in your path!"

"This sounds like the same power as—"

"Don't argue; I am your master now! Use it to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!"

"Yes, Hawkmoth," replied Nino, now Frizbane. An oozing black cloud spread over his body, and when it dissipated, Frizbane stood in a bright blue leotard, his dark skin stained green, and a giant blue frisbee strapped to his back.

Screams erupted across the park as joggers and children and couples and dog walkers scattered in every direction. Dáyīng stepped back. "N-Nino?"

"Ugh, why is it always Nino?" muttered Marinette as she jumped up.

"Marinette!" yelled Luka as they jumped up, and he reached to take her arm. She squirmed out of his reach.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom!" called Marinette as she darted away from him.

"At a time like this?" Luka asked in the chaos.

Frizbane took the giant frisbee from his back, and with a mighty toss he threw it at the running park patrons. Each one that it hit bounced it to another, then another, and when Frizbane raised his hand, the frisbee flew back to him. He let out a horrid laugh.

"Now no one can run away from my game!" he hollered with glee.

From behind the park bathrooms, Marinette opened her back, and Tikki flew out.

"Are you sure you have the strength for this right now?" Tikki asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I?" Marinette replied. "Tikki, spots on!"

With a flick of her wrist and a twirl, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, the spotted heroine. She grabbed out her Bugphone, and called the Cat.

"I'm off taking a catnap, but leave me a message and I'll be back!" sang the voicemail.

"Cat Noir, we need you down at the park, now!"

Adrien Agreste parried a blow from the red garbed fencer. Back and forth they danced on the mats, each trading ground with the other. But when the fencers on the bench exclaimed in surprise at something on their phones, Adrien glanced away for a fractioned second, and his opponent tagged his chest and moved in close.

"Distracted," Kagami said from behind her mask. Adrien lifted his mask and grinned.

"You've gotten even faster, Kagami," he replied.

"My sister is at the park this afternoon!" said one of the other fencers, looking over someone else's shoulder at their phone. "She's in danger!"

"The...math exam tomorrow! I totally forgot," Adrien said, pulling off his helmet. "I'd better run."

"What about the movie after practice?" Kagami asked as she took off her mask.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck for the movie. Tomorrow night, perhaps?" he said as he ran to the locker room.

"Don't you need to wait for your escort?" she called through the door, her brows furrowed. Adrien threw open his locker and grabbed his bag.

"Uh, yeah, he's...meeting me at the park and taking me from there." Adrien ran through the door and past Kagami.

"But the park is—"

"Sorry, I gotta go!" Adrien waved as he ran out the side door. When they were clear from stray eyes, Plagg jumped from his bag.

"You kinda suck at lying, you know," he said.

"It wasn't a lie; the math exam tomorrow did slip my mind. Plagg, claws out!" As soon as Adrien had transformed into Cat Noir, his staff beeped. He clicked the button, and the screen popped up.

"You have one new message," it stated, and it played Ladybug's plea.

"Aw, it's nice to be wanted," he said as he took off running.

Ladybug repelled the giant frisbee with her spinning yo-yo just in time to save a fleeing child and herself.

"Everyone can stay and play now! No one should break their commitments," yelled Frizbane. "Now, where are those so-called friends of mine?"

"You're not gonna freeze anyone else!" Ladybug shouted back as she charged the villain. Frizbane threw the frisbee, but Ladybug dodged and it went flying off behind her. She moved to grab Frizbane, but he eluded grab after grab. His evil smile widened as his frisbee flew back towards him, Ladybug unaware that she was in its path—

A flash of black and steel, and with a swing of his staff, Cat Noir sent the frisbee flying.

"Heads up, Ladybug!" he said. "Hope you don't mind if I drop in!"

"Cat Noir, we need that frisbee—the akuma is in it! But be careful not to touch it; it can freeze you," said Ladybug as Frizbane fell back.

"I'm on it, Miss Bug!" said the cat as he bowed and took off after the projectile.

"We've got you cornered, Frizbane!" said Ladybug, a triumphant smile across her face.

Frizbaze growled. "I'm not just a one trick player," he retorted. He snapped his fingers, and every frozen person in the park jumped to attention. "It's time for tag! Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!" With a grin, he raised his hand again.

Cat Noir sped across the Parisian rooftops, leaping landing and vaulting after the disk. As it flew over Chloe's rooftop, Cat Noir barely managed to dodge the pool.

"Cat Noir?" exclaimed Chloe from her lounger, handing her drink back to Sabrina who tried to juggle it with the beach umbrella in her other hand.

"Sorry, you know cats and water!" he said as he took off again.

He closed in on the flying frisbee. It was ten feet out, 6 feet, two feet—

"Cataclysm!" yelled Cat Noir, but just as he was about to grab the disk, it turned wildly and flew over his head. He ducked in time, but careened into an air duct fan, which promptly shattered under his palm.

"I've gotta get better about landing on my feet," he muttered as he pulled himself up. "Plagg, claws in!" As Cat Noir returned to Adrien, Plagg spiraled from the ring and landed on Adrian's waiting palm.

"Ugh, I'm dying," complained Plagg.

"Good thing I thought ahead this time," said Adrien as he pulled a piece of camembert from his pocket. Just as he handed it to the famished Kwami, something moved through the corner of Adrien's eye, and he stepped into the shadow of a wall. Overhead, a dark gray figure leaped from building to building in the direction of the park. Adrien's eyes narrowed.

"Hope you're fueled! Plagg, claws out!"

"Where is that mangy stray?" growled Ladybug as she dodged two lunging, mind-controlled park goers. _Think, Ladybug. You have the dog miraculous and the rabbit miraculous… _She glanced around, but Alix hadn't come. _I can't give it to Luka, and I hardly know Dáyīng._ Overhead, the giant frisbee flew into the villain's hand. She rolled behind a thin tree.

"Ladybug," said Luka from up in its branches.

"Luka? What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"Looking for my friend Marianette, and for an opportunity to escape," he answered. "But if you need a hand, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Thanks, Luka, but now that Hawkmoth knows your identity, I can't loan you a miraculous. It's too dangerous."

"Who said I needed a miraculous to help?" Luka asked. Ladybug grinned. Just beyond the tree, she noticed two dark figures crossing the skyline to the park.

"Then let's win this game!" she said. Throwing her yo-yo up into the air, she yelled, "Lucky Charm," and into her hand landed a long, thick, exercise band.

"Arm day?" asked Luka as he dropped from the tree. Ladybug looked up, registering the tree and Luka. Beyond, her eye caught the nearing Cat Noir, a pole with a sectioning chain, and in the distance, the soccer goal.

"Time for a workout!" she said as she jumped over and tied the end of the elastic through the loop holding the chain. She ran over in front of the tree, then handed the other end to Luka. "Luka, now!" she yelled as she jumped into the tree branches. Catching her intent, Luka took the end and ran as far back as he could, creating tension across the lean trunk and pulling it down.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug called just as he was about to catch up to the gray, hooded figure. Cat Noir looked up from landing on the roof of the bathroom to watch Luka release the elastic, and let Ladybug fly across the field and over the crowd of sport zombees to land just in front of the soccer goal. The unknown figure slipped from view.

Frizbane let out a triumphant laugh. "Hold her down!" he ordered as he threw the frisbee right at Ladybug.

Letting out a huff, Cat Noir vaulted to the ground and darted to the goal. Ladybug dodged the charging parkees who landed in the goal. Just as the frisbee was about to hit her, she lepted and twisted in the air, and the frisbee sailed past her into the goal. Just as it hit the net, Cat Noir landed on the frame, tipping the goal over.

"Cataclysm!" he called again, and reaching through the net, he grabbed the frisbee. The blue plastic fissured into rust, then crumbled to dust. The black akuma flew out, but Ladybug threw her yo-yo.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma!" she said as it flew towards the butterfly. "Time to de-evilize!" Her yo-yo opened and caught the bug in a flash of light, and with a triumphant "Gotchya!" she traced a light across the yo-yo. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she said as the purified akuma flitted away.

"Ladybug!" Luka called, running up to her with the elastic.

"Thanks, Luka!" she said, her cheeks blushing as she looked into his eyes. Cat Noir glanced between them. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the heroine called as she tossed the elastic into the air.

A flurry of ladybugs whisked across the park, righting everything wrong and damaged in the fight. The black ooze that had converted Nino into Frizbane resided, and Nino was left dazed on the grass.

"Pound it," said Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Luka.

"Why is it always Nino?" Cat Noir asked. Movement from the bathroom rooftop caught his eye again, but the beep from his ring indicated he had only a few moments left. "Could I borrow you for a moment, Miss Spots?" he asked, and he propelled himself with his staff up the roof then onto the next.

"Thank you for your help again, Luka," said Ladybug.

"Anytime, Ladybug," he replied, and she threw her yo-yo to a lamppost, and swung up to the rooftop.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir, I will keep you occupied until my search for your true identities is complete," said Hawkmoth from his layer. Natalie came in behind him. "You'll have no time to suspect my intentions."

"What is it?" Ladybug asked as she landed.

"I noticed someone else watching us while we fought Frizbane. Have you made any new allies recently?" he asked.

"No, and I can't share the other miraculous as Hawkmoth knows everyone's secret identities. What did they look like?"

"I couldn't catch their face, but they wore a gray hood with grey ears on it," said Cat Noir, touching the tips of his own cat ears.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out for them then," said Ladybug.

"Sounds like a plan, Miss Bug," he replied.

"So you really have given up that M'lady stuff?" she said, her lip curled in a smirk. Cat Noir shrugged awkwardly.

"You never seemed to like it," Cat Noir said. "Besides, I...have a girlfriend now."

"Ha, like I'd fall for that one again," said Ladybug, punching his shoulder.

"Cat's not pulling your tail this time," he said, grinning sheepishly. Ladybug's eyes went wide.

"Oh! Well, um, then, congratulations! She's a pretty lucky girl to have you," Ladybug replied. Her earing beeped as the second to last spot flashed. "I'll see you around, Kitty!" She threw yo-yo and swung away.

"Thanks, Bug-a...Ladybug," said Cat Noir, his eyes falling as she disappeared.

Back at the park, Marinette found Nino, Luka, and Dáyīng throwing the frisbee and laughing.

"Marinette, I'm glad you're alright!" said Luka as they paused their game.

"Oh, yeah, you know—bathrooms are always the safest place in an emergency!" she said with a grin.

"Good thing Ladybug got here fast," said Nino.

"Yes; I had heard a little about Paris's superheroes, but I am excited I got to see them myself," said Dáyīng. "Though, not so excited to be controlled by a villain."

"Sorry about that," said Nino, scratching his head. Dáyīng smiled.

"It is alright; it was a much more exciting first day of school than I expected!"

Luka handed the frisbee back to Nino. "Thanks for letting me play, too," he said. "Marinette, can I walk you home?" Marinette blushed and grinned.

"Of course!" she said as Luka took her hand.

Adrien had perfected sneaking in and out of his room after so many secret excursions, but sneaking in and out of the fencing studio to meet his guard was another story. While he managed to slip into the changing room unnoticed, he heard a throat clear as he made his way across the floor to the entrance.

"Homework?" Kagami asked, coming up behind him.

"Uh, yeah! I had just forgotten something in my locker," he replied with a chuckle. Kagami tilted her head, as if she was unsure of accepting his excuse. "I'm sorry about earlier, and the movie. I think I'll be OK with that exam...would you like to stop by the bakery and get a pastry?"

At this, Kagami smiled. "I'm not sure what I would get," she said.

"If Marinette's there, I'm sure she could help you pick something out," he said as they walked out the door together.

Marinette laid back down, sprawled across her bed, while Tikki nibbled a macaroon.

"It's great you and Luka and Cat Noir were able to take care of Frizbane without using another Miraculous," said Tikki between mouthfuls.

"What kind of person do you think would go out with Cat Noir?" Marinette asked, her arm draped across her forehead.

"Why? Does it bother you?" Tikki asked.

"What? No! He's a nice guy, but his jokes are so annoying, I can't imagine who would want to go out with him!"

"I think you might be a little jealous," giggled Tikki.

"Of course not! Besides, Luka was awesome today! He doesn't even need superpowers to be brave and calm," she said, dreamily grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you like Luka better than Adrien then?" asked Tikki.

"Marinette," her mom's voice rang up the ladder before Marinette could answer. "You have friends from school here!"

"Oh! Coming!" Marinette replied as Tikki slipped into her shirt and she bolted down the ladders. "Maybe it's Luka!"

"He just dropped you off, and doesn't go to your school—" Tikki pointed out.

"Or maybe it's—" She reached the bakery, and Adrien and Kagami looked up at her and smiled.

"Adrien!" grinned Marinette awkwardly. "Hi Adrien, Kagami!"

"Hi Marinette!" exclaimed Adrien. "I was just telling Kagami that you'd know what kind of pastry would suit her best." Kagami blushed.

"I don't usually come to places like this," Kagami explained.

"We have a lovely chocolate croissant!" Mr. Dupain volunteered.

"What do you think, Marinette?" asked Kagami.

"Um…" Marinette glanced up and down the display cabinets. "You would probably enjoy that," she said, "or…" She took a set of tongs from the counter, and pulled out a small, shell shaped cake. "Maybe one of these madeleines would be a better balance." She placed the madeleine in a paper bag, grabbed a napkin, and handed them to her with a kind but forced smile. "Just a little touch of orange." Kagami received it with a genuine smile.

"That sounds perfect!" Adrien said. "What about me?" Marinette away and scratched her head.

"Well—um, we have croissants—" she answered, but a pale pink macaroon in the case caught her eye. She took the tongs and placed the treat in another baggie. "Here," she said, handing it to him. He looked in.

"Is that—"

"Passionfruit," Mr. Dupain said. "It was Marinette's idea. She was making just one every Sunday, so I suggest we stock them, and they've been a hit."

"I love passionfruit," said Adrien. "Thank you, Marinette! These were perfect."

As Adrien and Kagami walked out the door, Marinette slumped against the counter and sighed.

"Everything alright, dear?" asked Mr. Dupain.

"Uh, yeah!" exclaimed Marinette. "I just wasn't expecting my friends to stop by. I'm going to go finish studying for that math test tomorrow."

As she hurried up the ladders, Tikki flew back out of her jacket.

"Are you ok, Marinette?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, looking at the pictures of Adrien on her wall. "I guess I don't really need these any more." She walked around the room and took them down, one by one, then slipped them into a drawer on her desk.

"What do you think, Tikki? Should I get some pictures of Luka?" Marinette joked.

"I think you should decorate your room however you want!" Tikki said with a smile. Marinette smiled back, and her eye caught one last picture, framed and sitting by her sewing machine. She picked it up, but then set it back down.

"Inspiration is inspiration, after all!" she said as she grabbed her math book and sat down to study.


	2. Episode 2: Directerror

Class had just let out for the day at Collège Françoise Dupont, and while most of the students were wandering out the doors to the freedom of a sunny afternoon, a few were dramatically posing in the halls, talking to the bathroom mirrors, or running to the auditorium while nervously twisting the life out of paper scripts.

"Do you have your sketchbook?" Alya grilled Marinette at the lockers. Marinette pulled a pink and black dotted book from her locker and held it high.

"Check!" she said with a grin.

"Is your name in the book? In ink?" asked Alya. Marinette opened the cover to the front page and held up the book triumphantly to her friend.

"Check and check!"

"Did you actually finish your costume sketches to show Ms. Joubert?" said Alya. Marinette flipped through the pages.

"Che—ah!" freaked Marinette, dropping the book on the ground. It lay open to a sketch of Adrien in doublet and renaissance beret, complete with a twirling feather. There were red and gold swatches of brocade and silk stapled to the page, and scrolled under the picture was the name "Romeo."

"So you used Adrien as your model; no need to freak out about it," said Alya, picking up the book. "It is his profession, after all."

"But I didn't mean to," said Marinette, slamming the palm of her hand against her forehead once, then twice again.

"This is why you have got to get more sleep," Alya said, shaking her head.

"Easier said than done," muttered Marinette. "I have got to get over him. He is with Kagami, and she is my friend, and she makes him happy, which makes me happy, and he makes her happy, which makes me happy, and I have feelings for Luka, and he likes me, and—"

"Deep, true feelings like yours don't go away overnight," replied Alya, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Cut yourself some slack, girl." Marinette sighed.

"Thanks, Alya—you're right," she said with a smile.

"Well don't just stand there; we have to go or you'll be late!" Alya scolded.

Just as they turned to go, Chloe leaned against the lockers.

"Don't tell me you two are planning on auditioning for the school play," she said, preening her nails.

"And so what if I am?" said Alya, crossing her arms.

"I'm submitting my plans as the costume designer," said Marinette. "So if you're in it, you'll have to wear what I design."

"That is, if anyone even wants to cast you after what you did to Ladybug and the other heroes," said Alya, glancing at her own nails, then back to Chloe. Chloe glared.

"Personal vendetta, hm? At least now Ladybug won't be picking either one of us now that everyone knows you were that tacky fox." Chloe looked at Marinette. "Don't worry; I'd make whatever trash you design look amazing," she said. "And I'll have you know that I'm going to be playing Juliet, and Adrien will be playing Romeo, so you—" she pointed at Alya "—might as well not bother auditioning." Chloe crossed her arms and stared Alya down.

"Clearly you don't know much about Shakespeare," said Alya. "It's not a two-man show."

"Of course not; it's a one woman, one man show, duh," said Chloe, rolling her eyes. "Why else would the title be _Romeo and Juliet_? There's a guy and a girl and they're in love, just like me and Adrien."

"Chloe, Adrien is with Kagami, and you know it," growled Marinette.

"Eh, those things change all the time," she said, waving them off. "Minor setback. See you in the audience, losers." She walked off towards the auditorium.

"Does nothing phase that girl?" asked Marinette.

"We better get down there before she causes more chaos," said Alya.

"I'll be right behind you," called Marinette as Alya headed out the door. Tikki peaked out of Marinette's purse as Marinette grabbed her book bag from the locker.

"Alya's right; you aren't sleeping very well," said Tikki. "You were muttering again last night."

"Thanks for being concerned, Tikki," replied Marinette, scratching the Kwami's head. "There's not much you can do about bad dreams, though. They'll go away eventually."

"But what are they about?" asked Tikki.

"Uh…" Marinette paused, and Rose and Julika rushed past her.

"We're going to be late!" Rose exclaimed over her shoulder to Marinette.

"Come on, Tikki; we talk about this later," she said, running after them.

The auditorium was buzzing with students drilling lines, tweaking lights, lounging in chairs, and constructing set pieces.

"Hey Nino!" called Marinette up a ladder to the rigging above the stage as they walked down the aisle to the stage. "How are the lights and sound going?"

"Spot on!" he called back as disco lights suddenly started flashing.

"I am not entirely sure those are appropriate effects for the sixteenth century," pointed out Max below.

"It is if it's a musical!" said Nino, pumping his fist to the rhythm.

"Thank you, Mr. Lahiffe, but let's have normal lights for the auditions. Auditionees, line up stage right, please," said Ms. Joubert, her thick brown curls bouncing as she looked up. She sat front-row center, jotting down notes, shouting orders, and chatting with students. Nathanial handed her a proof of the show poster. Next to Ms. Joubert sat Lila, a giant binder on her lap. Marinette's face twisted at the sight of the vixen, but Lila smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marinette, clutching her notebook as students got in line on stage.

"Lila's volunteered to be our stage manager!" replied Ms. Joubert. "With all of her experience as assistant director for the Globe's production of _Hamlet_ last summer, she's probably more qualified to direct than I am, but she so graciously agreed to use her expertise managing rehearsals and the performance."

"Oh, it's nothing, Ms. Joubert," said Lila, waving off her comment.

"I'm surprised you don't want to audition," said Marinette, fist on her hip.

"After playing Christine in _Phantom of the Opera_ on Broadway in New York, I didn't want to upstage anyone," said Lila. "After all, everyone deserves a chance in the spotlight."

"That is so gracious of you, Lila," said Ms. Joubert. "Marinette, do you have your costume designs?"

"Yes! Here they are," said Marinette, handing the book to the director. Ms. Joubert flipped through the pages, and Lila looked over her shoulder.

"You know, Ms. Joubert, I think we should try something more daring, to set your show apart," said Lila. Marinette's eyebrow curled up.

"What are you thinking, Lila?" asked Ms. Joubert.

"Everyone's tired of the traditional _Romeo and Juliet_; what if we update it, set it here in modern Paris?" Lila proposed. "It's the sort of thing all the major theatres are doing these days."

"Yes, yes," mused Ms. Joubert.

"I'm pretty sure someone's already done a 'modern Paris' version of _Romeo and Juliet_," said Marinette, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes, they have," said Lila with a slight smirk. "Which is why our Romeo and Juliet would be Cat Noir and Ladybug."

"Eh?" said Marinette.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Ms. Joubert. "I love it, Lila! This is exactly the kind of fresh insight we needed."

"But the costume designs—" started Marinette.

"And the posters—" added Nathanial.

"Oh, we have enough time to redo those," said Ms. Joubert. "With all of your amazing skills, we can finish them in no time."

"Ms. Joubert, I even brought these to help with the auditions," added Lila, pulling out two masks—one black, and the other red with black spots.

"Oh, Lila, you've thought of everything!" exclaimed Ms. Joubert. "Here, hand these to the first two auditioning as Romeo and Juliet. Students, if you are not auditioning, please take a seat in the audience."

Marinette slipped into the second row, dumbfounded. Nathanial slumped and filtered into the line of auditioners behind Dáyīng.

"Well, at least you aren't auditioning, so no one will guess who you are," Tikki whispered from her bag. "Plus, you know Ladybug's costume really well!" Before Marinette could answer, Adrien slipped into the seat next to her.

"A-Adrien!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Marinette, is it alright if I sit here?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course!" she answered. "What are you doing here? Don't you have fencing practice?"

"Usually, yes, but it was cancelled because so many students wanted to audition. Dáyīng asked me to come by to support him; he says he'd feel more comfortable auditioning with more friends in the crowd," said Adrien, waving to his friend in line. "How did you know about practice?"

"I-I just...do," she replied, fumbling with her fingers. "But don't you want to audition? I'm sure you're an awesome actor."

"I would, but I really don't have the time, with fencing and Chinese and karate and—well, you get the picture," he said. "Why aren't you auditioning?

"I'm doing the costumes—can't really be in two places at once!" she said, scratching her head.

"Thanks for the macaroon the other day," he said. "After you figured out that mint and orange flavored ice cream would be so awesome together, I thought you'd know what Kagami likes, but I never imagined you'd guess my favorite flavor."

"Eh, you know…" she said.

"I guess we've been friends long enough to really know each other," said Adrien leaning forward on the seat in front of him. "That really means a lot to me, since there's not a lot of people I feel like I can be myself around. Although, I don't really know your favorite flavor. What is it?"

"I...really like blueberry," she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Kinda like your eyes," he said with a grin.

"Heh…" she mumbled.

"Places!" called Ms. Joubert.

Dáyīng and Julika stood up front, and were about to put on their masks when Chloe cut across the stage with her script and grabbed the masks from their hands. She slapped the black-dotted one onto her face.

"Where is Adrien?" she demanded. "I need my Romeo!"

Adrien's face twisted. "Masks?" he whispered to himself, and Chloe's eyes fell on him.

"Come on, Adrikines," she said. "We don't have all day."

"Um, that's alright, Chloe, I don't really—"

"Go for it, Adrien!" said Lila, grinning. "We'd all love to see you audition." A supportive cheer went up from the other auditioners. Adrien slumped down in his seat.

"Hey, if he doesn't want to—" started Marinette, but Lila stood up, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the stage. Chloe handed him the mask.

"Go on, Adrien," she said. "I know you know the lines."

Adrien stared at the mask, then glanced down at Ms. Joubert, and Marinette. She leaned forward in her seat, her hands squeezed on the chair, clearly concerned for him.

Wincing, he put on the mask, and stiffly faced Ms. Juebert.

"Hm," she said. "You certainly look the part. Scene!"

"Uh, what part?" asked Adrien, nervously itching under the mask.

"Start at act one, scene two," called out Lila.

"Line?" asked Adrien, as Chloe moved so close to his face her bubblegum breath flooded his nose.

"'Lady, by yonder moon I swear…'" started Lila.

"Shut up, Lila; that's his line," snapped Chloe. Everyone in the auditorium stared at her, but she didn't notice.

"Lady, by yonder moon I swear," continued Adrien, "that tips with silver all these fruit tree tops—"

"Don't swear by the stupid moon, Romeo," dramatisized Chloe, throwing her arm over her forehead.

"Chloe, those aren't the lines," said Ms. Joubert. "Please stick to the script."

"I improved the lines," said Chloe. "The old lines are gibberish."

"Tch, Chloe, you're out," said Ms. Joubert. "Next Juliet!"

"Ugh! What do you mean I'm out? I am supposed to be the lead role! When my father hears about this—" growled Chloe.

"Chloe, get off my stage, or I will cast you as a tree and fail your extra credit when you don't show up!" snapped Ms. Foubert.

"Better luck next time, Chloe," mocked Lila as the dejected queen left the stage.

"I'm telling my daddy right now!" she fumed as she stomped out of the auditorium. "Come on, Sabrina!"

"But I wanted to—" started Sabrina from the audition line.

"If I can't be in the play, neither can you!" Chloe said. Sabrina groaned, but followed her out.

Ms. Joubert had the students run through the scene with Adrien over and over, till every girl in the casting line had her chance. Adrien slumped, and everyone waiting to audition for other parts had long since lost interest.

"Can't someone else read for Romeo?" asked Adrien.

"Hm, the stage chemistry is all off," muttered Ms. Joubert to herself as another girl left the stage, ignoring Adrien altogether. "Lila, you go read the lines."

"Me?" said Lila, surprised. "I'm flattered, but—" she glanced desperately around the room, "—Marinette hasn't had a chance yet, either."

"Me?" exclaimed Marinette. "But I can't do costumes and be in the play!"

"Just give it a go, Marinette; we can figure out the rest if it works out," Ms. Joubert encouraged.

"Yeah, go for it Marinette!" Alya cheered.

Tikki made all sorts of inaudible protests to Marinette from the purse, but all eyes were on Marinette. As discreetly as possible, she slipped the bands off of her pigtails and let her hair down. She stepped up onto the stage, and Rose, who was the last to audition, sighed as she handed the mask and her script to Marinette.

_This is bad, this is bad!_ she thought as she placed it on her nose and turned to face Adrien. He managed to pull himself up.

"Take it from...Romeo's line, 'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?'" said Ms. Foubert.

Adrien sighed. "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he said, looking more perterbed than interested in being on stage.

"Um…" Marinette looked down at the lines. "What...satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine," Adrien continued, his voice dropping slightly. He stood straighter, then stepped in closer. Marinette blushed.

"I...gave thee mine before thou didst request it, a-and yet I would it were to give again," she read. Adrien's green eyes were much closer than she had anticipated.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? And for what purpose, love?" Adrien asked, his eyes darting across her face. Marinette leaned back slightly.

"B-b-but to be frank, and to give it to thee again," she planted her foot against the stage and breathed deeply. "And yet, I wish but for the thing I have: my bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep," She stood up straight and met Adrien's gaze. "The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." Adrien's eyes widened, and a small flush peeked from under his mask.

The auditorium erupted in applause and cheers. Only Lila sat quietly, her eyes narrowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our leads!" cried Ms. Joubert.

"Wow, Marinette, that was really impressive," said Adrien, taking the mask off. "I didn't know you could act so well." Marinette glanced away. The cheer continued, but Marinette turned to face Ms. Joubert.

"Ms. Joubert," she said, taking the mask off. "Thank you for the opportunity, but I really can't accept. And I don't think it's fair for you to pressure Adrien into acting in the play if he doesn't want to." Adrien stepped up beside her.

"I appreciate the applause, but I also can't accept the part," Adrien said. "Besides, you didn't even give anyone else a shot at Romeo." Ms. Joubert's face fell as they walked off the stage and handed the masks and script to Lila.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Marinette," said Adrien as he grabbed his bag. "I guess I should have stuck up for myself in the first place."

"No problem, Adrien," said Marinette with a smile and shrug. "You'd do the same for me." He smiled back, waved to his friends, and left. Alya slipped up next to her.

"Man, a month ago and you would have been head over heels for a chance like that," Alya whispered, nudging her.

"Yeah, well, all it did was make me more confused," Marinette muttered. "I think I'm going to head home." She took her bag and slipped it over her shoulder "Good luck with the rest of the audition!" she said as she gave Alya a hug, and Alya headed back to the stage.

In his dark tower, a flurry of illuminated butterflies danced around Hawkmoth—and his lady Mayura.

"A clever plan, Lila, to uncover the identities of Cat Noir and Ladybug. But I sense the fury of a denounced artist, a rejected leader, and this creates even more opportunity." Hawkmoth motioned to Mayura. "Now that the peafowl miraculous is restored, Ladybug and Cat Noir's downfalls are inevitable."

He held out his hand, and a white butterfly landed in his palm. He covered it with the other, and darkness seeped from between his fingers. The dome above opened.

"Fly, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

Mayura plucked a feather from her fan, closed it in her fist, then blew the darkened feather out the window.

"Fly away, my beautiful Amok, and sharpen her dark emotions!" encouraged Mayura.

The akuma and amok were unnoticeable in the dimmed lighting of the auditorium, and Lila saw them too late as they landed side by side on Ms. Joubert's script.

"Directerror, I am Hawkmoth, and I give you the power to cast anyone in any role you choose. In return, all I ask is that you secure Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous!" said Hawkmoth.

"And I am Mayura. To aid you in your play I will give you Stagemaster, a set all yours to command," added the dark lady.

"Let the show begin!" chorkled Ms. Joubert as a cloud of black engulfed her, then spread and consumed the auditorium and the school. When she stood and the cloud fell from her, her skin was unnaturally white, and her lips were stained like blood. An oversized beret sat sharp but askew on top of her red, whipped hair, and she held a black book for her script.

"M-Ms. Joubert?" squeaked Lila.

"It's Directerror to you!" she said, pointing her black-gloved finger at the stage manager. At the tip of her finger formed a bright red light. "I'll cast you as the Nurse!" A red laser shot from her finger, hitting Lila right in the forehead. Lila stumbed back, but as she stood again her pupils dilated, and the red light covered her, then left her wearing a black dress and a veil over her hair.

Around the room as the black fog lifted, the chairs, lights, and stage of the auditorium disappeared, leaving a wide, stone dining hall filled with long tables, and lit by torches and an elaborate fireplace where the stage once stood. There were no rows of stadium chairs to hide behind, and the students looked around in panic for a way out.

"Ah, the perfect set dressing, Stagemaster!" said Directerror. "Now for my leads!" She whipped around and smiled darkly at Marinette, who stood in what was a second ago the aisle. Marinette's eyes were wide in surprise, but she set her brow and clenched her jaw.

"Marinette, run!" cried Tikki from the purse, whose voice was unnoticeable to anyone else in the blooming chaos. The Directerror shot at her, but she managed to dodge once and again as she turned to run to the back exits, which had been replaced with heavy wooden doors. But Marinnete wasn't ready for the appearance of woven runners on the slick stone floor, and after only a few feet she tripped and landed on her face. She flipped over and scooted back, hovering over the edge of the rug.

"Marinette!" cried Alya as she moved towards her friend.

"Don't worry, Marinette; your fans will love you!" chuckled Directerror as she stood over Marinette. "I'll cast you as Juliet!" Marinette covered her face as the red beam fired, but it didn't prevent Directerror's power. Just as the red light covered her, Tikki slipped from the purse and hid under the edge of the rug. When the light faded, Marinette's eyes dilated, and she lay in a red brocade renaissance gown.

"Now, casting call for supporting roles!" laughed Directerror.

"Ya know, if Marinette wasn't Multimouse, I might have believed Marinette was Ladybug," said Adrien to Plagg. "She's pretty convincing."

"Yeah, well, you saw Marinette and Ladybug together, so there's no way they could be the same person," rushed Plagg. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Adrien agreed.

At the sound of yells and screams, Adrien turned around to see Max, Nino, and a number of other students running down the hall towards him, and the walls of the school shifting to stone passages lit with torches. The change rushed passed them, sealing up the exit. Adrien and the other students fell to their knees against a rush as the building grew taller, locking everyone in a Florentine fortress. On the outside wall, slitted windows opened, and the students looked out to see what was once the ground floor was now eight stories high. Surrounding the school as far as they could see was a wide moat.

Adrien threw open the door to one of the classrooms; inside the walls were lined with shelves of lighting equipment.

"Everyone, get in here; barricade the door and don't let anyone in," he ordered.

"What about you?" asked Nino.

"I'm going to see if I can find the principle," said Adrien.

"Got it," Nino replied. "Be careful; the Directerror can make anyone actors in her play, and if she got Marinette, she'll be after you, too."

"Thanks, Nino," said Adrien as he closed the heavy wood door.

With no one in the hall, Plagg flew out from his shirt.

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this," he warned.

"So do I, but we don't have a choice," said Adrien. "Plagg, claws out!"

The kwami spiraled into Adrien's ring, and Adrien transformed into Cat Noir. As soon as his cat suit was on, he darted down to the end of the hall to find it ended in a spiraling staircase.

"This is new," he commented as he ran down the stairs, which seemed to go on forever. When he finally reached the bottom, he opened the wooden door and found himself in a giant closet stocked with boas and dresses and masks and santa suits. Students dressed in doublets and tights or black shirts and pants sorted the costumes. By the dressing room and mirror Principle Damocles stood ordering the students around.

"Hey Principle Damocles! Have something in my size?" asked Cat Noir.

"Out of character! Get him!" Principle Damocles yelled, and the students dropped what they were doing.

"Out of character, out of character," the students started chanting as they lunged at Cat Noir.

"Sorry, folks, but this kitty has stage fright!" called Cat Noir as he used his pole to leap over the crowd and dart out the door on the other end. Once he was out of the room, he slammed the door shut, grabbed a torch, blew it out, and stuck it through the latch before running down the corridor.

Ahead, the hall split off in three directions with little to indicate which corridor led where. Cat Noir shrugged and took off left down the hall. After running for a few minutes, it seemed the hall was leading nowhere at all, so he turned and headed back the way he came, only to come to a new fork and no sign of the costume closet.

"I'm starting to feel less like a cat more like a mouse in a maze," he muttered, and he pulled out his staff to give Ladybug a call.

"This is Ladybug; leave a message!" the phone chirped back to him.

"Just calling to see if you made it, but it sounds like you're still on your way," he said, then clicked to end the call. "Guess this cat is a one man act!"

After another ten minutes of running up and down halls and into various rooms, Cat Noir had lost his patience. He slammed his fist into a thick wooden door, and pulled it back, shaking it.

"Are you lost, little kitty cat?" asked a voice from behind him, and Cat Noir turned. Standing against the wall was the stranger who Cat Noir had seen on the rooftops when he and Ladybug fought Frizbane. He wore a fitted, sleeveless grey tang suit that fell to his knees over a grey and black bodysuit. The hood over his grey-masked face had two pointed ears, and one sported a silver ear cuff. On his finger he twirled a large, flat, black and chrome ring that appeared to have a series of small buttons.

"Just getting his bearings," answered Cat Noir, crouching slightly. "And what about you, doggie?"

"Wolves don't get lost," said the stranger, clipping the ring to his waist and standing up straight. "Relax; I won't bite this time."

"So I take it you're a friend?" asked Cat Noir.

"No," the stranger answered, "but neither am I an enemy. And at the moment, our needs aline, so for today you can call me an ally." Cat Noir stood up, but he didn't entirely relax.

"How do I know you aren't working for Hawkmoth?" asked Cat Noir.

"You don't, but if it makes you feel any better, I want his miraculous as much as I want yours," said the stranger. Cat Noir growled. "Today I need your and Ladybug's help, so I won't make a move. You won't be able to find the villain by running around aimlessly; the school building has been turned into a Sentimonster, and it is constantly shifting."

"And what do you propose we do then?" asked Cat Noir, waving his hand. The wolf tapped his nose.

"Follow the trail, of course," he answered.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cat Noir pouted. "Even once we find Directerror, there's only so much we can do without Ladybug. Unless you can also purify akumas?"

"No," the wolf shook his head. "That really is only Ladybug's power. Are you sure she's not here?"

"She's not answering her Bugphone, and she hasn't called me back, so that's a no," Cat Noir answered.

"We've chatted long enough," the wolf said. "I'm picking up the akuma's scent this way." He started down the hall to their right.

"By the way, what does your collar say your name is?" asked Cat Noir.

"You can call me Seulang," he answered as they took off.

With their duel noses hard at work, Seulang and Cat Noir were able to navigate up three more floors. They had just darted past a door on the second to the top floor when Cat Noir slid to a stop.

"Wait," he said, heading back to the door.

"Why are we stopping?" demanded Seulang .

Cat Noir gingerly opened the door to find a sword blade in his face. His hands hot up.

"Just me!" he said. On the other end of the blade was Alya, sporting a helmet and a shield in her other hand. With her were a few other students, including Nathanial, Ivan, and Rose, all of them sporting staves, spears, and brooms. Inside the room were barrels and boxes and shelves full of props.

"Cat Noir!" Alya exclaimed. "Where's Ladybug?"

"She hasn't arrived yet," he said, "Though I'm sure she's on her way."

"And who is that?" she said pointing the sword at Seulang .

"He's with me for now," the cat explained.

"Directerror has taken everyone up to the roof for the final scene," cut in Nathaniel.

"And she's cast Marinette as Juliet!" added Rose.

"The final scene of what?" asked Seulang .

"_Romeo and Juliet_, obviously," said Alya. "She's been hunting for Adrien Agreste to cast as Romeo. Have you guys seen him?"

"Yes, and don't worry—she won't find him," said Cat Noir, touching his chin in thought. "But if they're going to rehearse the final scene, then Marinette is in danger, as well as whoever Directerror casts as Romeo."

"Then we need to go, now," said Seulang, tapping his foot.

"I'm going with you," insisted Alya. "Marinette's my best friend, and I can't let anything happen to her."

Cat Noir shook his head. "I need you here, Rena Rouge, in case something happens to us before Ladybug shows up. She would need your help if we can't help her." Alya looked away.

"I'm not sure she'd ask me again," she said.

"She's asked for your help loads of times—even without a miraculous," Cat Noir pointed out. "Besides, even I'm a little scared of you when you have a sword." At that, Alya grinned.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go save Juliet!" she said.

"What is taking those heros so long?" said Hawkmoth clenching his fist.

"There is no reason to hurry," soothed Mayura. "They will come, and as soon as they land in my Stagemaster, they will be trapped in its labyrinth."

"Directerror, send your cast to find those miraculous!" Hawkmoth ordered.

The sun set low over the battlement of the school. Set center-stage was Marinette lying on a stone funeral altar, and to either side stood Lila as a nurse, and Marc in a monk's habit. Directerror sat in a chair facing them, surrounded by students in simple black clothes, holding props and manning floor lights.

"But I still don't have Adrien Agreste! I need my Romeo!" Directerror complained as she stomped. She turned to the students around her. "You stage hands are utterly useless."

"Your crew can search for him while they search for Ladybug and Cat Noir!" said Hawkmoth. "Stop wasting time!"

"You heard the man; go see if Ladybug and Cat Noir are here, and bring me their miraculous!" ordered Directerror. The students put down their tasks and headed towards the stairs. Marinette sat up and started for her earrings, but Directerror stopped her.

"Not you," she said, motioning to Marinette, Lila, and Marc. "I can't have my actors running off in the middle of a scene." Marinette stopped and sat still.

Tikki watched from behind the altar, and was so absorbed she didn't see Cat Noir and Seulang sneak up behind her. She almost yelped, but Cat Noir held up a finger to his lips and winked.

"Where is Ladybug?" he asked.

"She's—a—stuck. In a competition. With her parents. She can't get out or transform, so she sent me to let you know," she said, darting around nervously.

"A competition? With her parents?" Seulang asked.

"Topiaries!" exclaimed Tikki, catching sight of two decorative trees on either side of the altar. "They're in a topiary competition!"

"Tikki, we need her. We can't purify the akuma without her!" said Cat Noir.

"I know, but you will have to do your best without her," Tikki said firmly. "She cannot help you this time."

"Can you use your power without her, the way Plagg can?" asked Cat Noir.

"No," cut in Seulang. "Kwamis are never to use their powers on their own; it's too much for them to control."

"He's right," said Tikki. "I run the risk of restoring everything back to what it was before. Like, waaay before."

"Like before this was a school?" asked Cat Noir.

"Like before Paris was a city," said Tikki.

"Oh," said Cat Noir, slumping.

"Tikki," said Seulang, "go back to Ladybug and do what you can to get her here. It will take us a few minutes to defeat Directerror anyway, so this should buy her a moment or two, at least." Tikki nodded, then flew off the roof and out of their view. Seulang unclipped his ring from his hip. "Cat Noir, you take the left, and I'll take the right."

"Why can't we use my plan?" he demanded.

"This is why I hate teamwork," growled Seulang. "What is your plan?"

"Directerror is already after me for my miraculous. As far as we know, neither she nor Hawkmoth know you even exist, so if I show up as a distraction, they absolutely won't be expecting you. What is your power, anyway?"

"Nothing that will help you here and now," Seulang answered.

"My guess is her akuma is in her script, and while I can't be sure, there's a chance the amok is also," continued Cat Noir. "You think you can destroy it?" Seulang flashed his own claws.

"I think I can manage," he said.

"Great. It's time for my dramatic entrance," whispered Cat Noir, and he stood up. "Don't tell me you started the show without me!"

"Finally," said Hawkmoth, grinning.

Directerror's face twisted with glee. "You know, we could always run this scene with the understudy," she said, pointing her finger at Cat Noir. "I'll cast you as Romeo!" She fired her laser at Cat Noir, who let a little smirk slip across his lips. He turned and narrowly dodged the light, but made a horrified expression and fell behind the altar. He winked at Seulang, made a terrible groaning noise, then stood up to attention.

"Eh? Where's your costume?" asked Directerror, cocking her eyebrow.

"The miraculous magic interferes," Cat Noir answered in his best zombie voice.

"Well, it will have to do," she said.

"Quick! Take his miraculous now!" ordered Hawkmoth.

"Yes, yes, as soon as the scene is over," said Directerror. "Take it from scene three. Set hand, his potion." A student walked up to Cat Noir and handed him a vial of something green and foaming.

"This...is a convincing prop," said Cat Noir as blandly as he could muster.

"Nothing is as convincing as the real thing," said Directerror with a sinister grin. Behind her, he could see Seulang sneaking through the shadows.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide," recited the cat, but Directerror cut him off.

"No no no, with feeling!" she insisted.

"Thou desperate pilot," continued Cat Noir, throwing his arm over his forehead, "now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!" He popped off the cork on the vial with his claw. "Here's to my love!" he said, and angled himself so she could not see him discreetly dump the poison in the tree. Immediately the tree began to wither, but no one seemed to notice.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hawkmoth and Directerror as one.

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick," cried Cat Noir, dramatically throwing himself over Marinette. His face hovered over her unresponsive form. "Thus with a kiss I die." His lips brushed hers, and for a breath, nothing happened. Marinette's eyes fluttered open, and all she could see were giant, green cat eyes framed in black and flirtatious grin.

"C-Cat Noir?" she squealed, rolled over, and promptly spit three times and wiped her lips and tongue.

"What?" cried Directerror.

"Oh, come on; it wasn't that bad," he said with a saucy grin as he pulled out and twirled his staff. "Go find Alya downstairs. We'll handle this curtain call."

As Marinette rolled off the stone altar, Seulang leapt from the shadows after the script, but Directerror twisted out of the way just in time.

"Who is that?" demanded Hawkmoth.

"Another miraculous?" said Mayura.

"Never mind," said Hawkmoth. "Get Cat Noir!"

Tikki followed Marinette down the flight of stairs behind the altar.

"Marinette, I was so worried," she said.

"Thank you, Tikki, but we don't have time," answered Marinette. "Spots on!" Tikki flew into Marinette's earrings, and with a spin Ladybug was ready to save the day. She darted up a dark rampart and swung down so that it appeared she had just arrived.

"Miss me, kitty? Who's your new friend?" Ladybug asked as she landed.

"Always, Miss Bug," said Cat Noir as he fended off a host of students. "And don't worry, I didn't replace you; this guy's just a stray."

"You're one to talk, mangy cat," shot back Seulang as he hit a button on his disk and the ring expanded. He threw it, and it knocked back a hoard of students climbing up the stairs.

"This rehearsal isn't done!" roared Directerror as she fired off her laser finger over and over. Ladybug dodged a blast, but two students and a teacher grabbed her and held her down. One reached for her earrings, but Seulang's ring hit the student's hand back, and Ladybug threw her legs over her head, flipping herself free.

"Lucky charm!" she yelled, throwing her yo-yo into the air. Down fell a large ball of spotted yarn.

"Is that for me?" asked Cat Noir, deflecting a laser with his staff. "I don't think we have time to play, Bugs."

"If we're going to stop her, we need to stop the students first," she said. She glanced around, noted Seulang's ring, Cat Noir, and the altar.

"Doggie, catch!" Ladybug yelled, tossing the yarm to Seulang. He managed to jump and catch it just before it went over the edge of the battlement, and he staggered slightly as he landed.

"I'm a wolf, not a dog!" he barked back at her. "Call me Seulang. And what is this for?"

"Loop the end around your ring!" she yelled as she positioned herself with her back towards the altar. "Cat Noir, over here!"

"Easier said than done," Seulang muttered as he waved his ring one handed at the oncoming actors and crew.

Cat Noir leapt over students to Ladybug's side. Noting the altar behind and the students surrounding them, he said, "It looks like we're between a rock and a hard place, m'lady."

"Perfect! We have them trapped!" yelled Directerror. "Get their miraculous!" The cast and crew flooded around Ladybug and Cat Noir, abandoning Seulang and forcing the heros onto the altar.

"Seulang, now!" yelled Ladybug as she deflected shots from the villain and Cat Noir kept the enslaved students from climbing up. Seulang looped the yarn through his ring and threw it around the mob and the altar, once, twice, a dozen times. Once the cast and crew were firmly tied together, he walked over and tied the ends of the yarn in a neat bow, and Ladybug and Cat Noir jumped over the mob and down.

"No!" roared Directerror and Hawkmoth. She fired her lasors rapidly, but Ladybug and Seulang easily deflected the shots as Cat Noir ducked low and charged her.

"Cataclysm!" he yelled, sliding in and grabbing her script. The black book crumbed under his hand, and the feather and akuma flew out. All around, the corruption resided from the castle, the cast and crew, and Directerror, leaving behind a bewildered crowd tied up in the courtyard of the restored school. Cat Noir and Seulang freed the the students and helped Ms. Joubert to her feet.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma," said Ladybug, throwing her yo-yo at the butterfly before it could escape. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug caught the bug and the feather at once in a flash of light. "Gotchya! Bye bye, little butterfly!"

Seulang handed her the yarn and clipped his ring to his hip.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried, throwing the yarn into the sky. Away flew the cloud of ladybugs, replacing the costumes with regular clothes, and restoring order to the school.

Cat Noir walked up to Ladybug and Seulang and put his fist out. Ladybug gestured to Seulang to join, but he just cocked his eyebrow at her. Cat Noir shook his head, but Ladybug grabbed the wolf's fist. "Pound it," she and Cat Noir said.

"How did you know kissing her would work?" asked Seulang, crossing his arms.

"Just something Ladybug did once for me while I was under a villain's spell," Cat Noir answered.

"And I thought you said you had a girlfriend," said Ladybug, giving him a stink eye.

"A cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do to save Paris," said Cat Noir, shrugging. "By the way, how was your topiary competition?"

"My wha—oh, uh, great," she said, scratching her head.

Just then, Alya and Nino and other students came running out.

"What just happened?" asked Ms. Joubert.

"Long story," said Ladybug, "but my guess is you might need to do callbacks."

"Hey, where did that new superhero go?" asked Alya, brandishing her phone. "I wanted to get a picture for my Ladyblog." Seulang was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not sure about him being a superhero, but I bet we'll be seeing him soon," said Cat Noir. Both his ring and Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"Break a leg!" Ladybug called as she and Cat Noir swung to the roof.

"Thanks for holding down the fort till I could get there," said Ladybug. "See ya later!"

"Are you alright, Bug-a-boo?" said Cat Noir before Ladybug could swing off the roof.

"What, now we're back to that?" she said with a smirk. "I thought you had a girlfriend. If you keep flirting with other women, she'll get jealous."

"Slip of the tongue," he replied. He glanced away and back. "But you seem exhausted lately." He walked over and placed his hand on her yo-yo shoulder, and turned her to face him. Ladybug looked away.

"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately," she said. "That's all."

Cat Noir's eyes narrowed and he leaned in. Ladybug wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Sure, that's all it is," he said. "You know, I could always send Plagg to annoy it out of you. Or Tikki."

"I highly doubt Plagg would follow any of your orders," she shot back, but her eyes didn't match the smile on her lips. Cat Noir took her other shoulder, and she still could not look at him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, more confused than ever. "M'lady, I—" She winced.

"Fine. I got a mission from Bunnyx, in the future," Ladybug sighed. "I...made a mistake in the past, and you found out my true identity. I don't know all the details, but it triggered a series of events, and somehow...in the future, you were akumatized, and became Cat Blanc."

"Well that's news," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry you had to handle it on your own, but you've faced me down more than once. And this had something to do with your lack of sleep?"

"You destroyed the world, Cat Noir." Though her voice had been hard, it was cracking now, and she looked up at him, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "I keep dreaming that I'm there, on that building, and I can't find the akuma. I can't bring you back, and...I lose you."

Cat Noir's mouth sat askew, but he closed it and pulled her close. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "But you fixed it, didn't you, m'lady? It's alright, because you fixed it. I'm still here, and I always will be." She pulled away.

"Cat Noir, this is why we can't possibly know each other's identities," she pointed out. "It is too dangerous, and not just for you or me or for our friends and family, but for the whole universe!"

"The...universe?" said Cat Noir, his voice unsure, his hands dropping to his side.

"You destroyed the whole world, including the future me and Hawkmoth, and then you almost destroyed the universe!" she insisted.

"I...I did that?"

"Well, uh, no; I stopped you," said Ladybug, turning back to him.

"No, I mean, I destroyed you?"

Ladybug hesitated. "Yes." This time it was Cat Noir who could not meet Ladybug's gaze. "But, it's like you said; I stopped you," she said.

Cat Noir stepped back. "I'm sorry, Ladybug. I'm so sorry."

"But—but you haven't actually done anything, so there's nothing to be sorry for!" she said, forcing a smile. Cat Noir moved to go. "Wait! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You're right; it's in the past. I fixed the problem, and everything's OK." Her miraculous beeped on the last spot.

Cat Noir glanced back at her, a sad smile at the corner of his lip. "Guess it's a good thing I got over you, then. Thank you, Ladybug. You always know how to save the day." With that, he vaulted from the roof and disappeared into the night, and Ladybug transformed into Marinette.

Hawkmoth roared. "Why do they never seize the opportunity to take their miraculouses when it is right in front of them?" he raged.

"Their priorities are rarely your priorities," Mayura pointed out.

"If this next endeavor does not work, I will have to do this myself."

"Or I could do it for you," pointed out Mayura.

"We will see," said Hawkmoth as his dome closed.

The only thing on anyone's mind at school the next day was the disastrous auditions. Ms. Joubert scheduled callbacks for that evening, and promised to keep them short and sweet. She also announced that they would be performing a traditional rendition of _Romeo and Juliet_, because while a modern version with Ladybug and Cat Noir as the led roles would be a theatrical revolution, the school's liability insurance was already maxed out after so many akumaizations, and they couldn't afford to have students swinging from the rafters in harnesses.

Marinette closed her locker door just as Adrien did, and they looked up at each other.

"I'm glad Cat Noir was able to save you yesterday," he said.

"Yeah, me too," she chuckled awkwardly. "Glad I didn't end up stabbing myself. And I'm glad she didn't find you!"

"Heh, so am I," he replied, grinning and looking away. He paused. "Hey, Marinette, what do you do if…if you've hurt a friend, but you didn't know you did, or how you did it, and there's no way you can fix it?"

"Oh Adrien, you're so dice—I mean nice—I doubt you could hurt anyone's feelings," she said. When his expression didn't change, she continued. "But I guess you would just have to apologize and keep moving forward. If they're a true friend, they'll forgive you in time."

"What if you can't forgive yourself?" he asked.

"I think...we have to accept we all make mistakes, and that we can change and be someone else going forward. We aren't bound to repeat the past." Adrien's face lifted.

"Thanks, Marinette," he placed his hand on her shoulder as he left. "You're the best."

As the door closed behind him, Tikki peaked out of Marinette's purse.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, Tikki," she said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad I'll always have him as a friend."


	3. Episode 3: Dark Vinci

The sun may have been shining in Paris, but the light couldn't penetrate Lila Rossi's room, even with the curtains pulled back from the narrow window. Lila grabbed her school books off of her cluttered desk and shoved them into her bookbag. Her hand hovered over an open notebook sitting on top of the light cues for the play, but her phone rang and she grabbed it instead.

"Well, Lila, were you able to figure out Ladybug and Cat Noir's secret identities?" asked Gabriel Agreste.

"I have my suspicions, but I don't think you'll like them," she said hesitantly.

"And?"

"I...I think Cat Noir might actually be your son, Adrien," she said.

"And why would you think that?" demanded Gabriel.

"Of all the actors auditioning for the school play, he seemed the most plausible," she said. "He's the right height, and his hair—"

"I have seen Cat Noir and Adrien side by side, so it is impossible that my son would be Cat Noir. Besides, he would be incapable of hiding that from me. What about Ladybug?"

Lila glanced down at her notes from the play, and where she had written 'Ladybug =' in large letters, and by it a list of girls' names crossed out—except for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, which was circled numerous times and surrounded with question marks. Lila glared at it.

"No one so far, Mr. Agreste," said Lila, "though I think I might be getting close."

"Close will not suffice, and I am afraid you are out of time for the show in Milan," said Gabriel.

"No, wait—" started Lila.

"Rehearsals start tomorrow, and Adrien will be leaving this afternoon. In the meantime, I have a few designs for you to model, and you can continue your search. Be thankful for the opportunity to make up for your current failure." With that, Gabriel Agreste ended the call, and Lila threw her phone across the room where it hit the wall and fell.

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news!" announced Nadja Chamak over the widescreen in Adrien's bedroom. "The latest on Paris's superhero front: who is this mysterious new ally?" The view zoomed in on a blurred screenshot of Seulang, jumping across the Parisian skyline.

Natalie stuck her head in the door. "Your father would like to speak with you in his office," she said. Adrien turned off the TV and followed her out. Gabriel stood before the gilded portrait of Emilie.

"Yes father?" he said.

"I'm sending you to represent the Agreste brand at Fashion Week Milan," said Gabriel without turning to face his son. "You'll be modeling a number of our current pieces inspired by the hero Cat Noir."

"But...that means I'll be missing a week from school," Adrien pointed out.

"Two, actually. You will be leaving this afternoon, as fittings begin tomorrow, and rehearsals the day after."

"Leaving today? I-I can't miss two weeks of school, and why are you just telling me this now?" Adrien demanded.

"Natalie has already made arrangements with your teacher, and Natalie will be tutoring you between your appointments."

"What about…fencing? And Chinese?" said Adrien. Gabriel glanced at him, then back to the picture.

"You will take Chinese lessons via video calls, and I have arranged for you to practice fencing at a local school. The Tsurugis will also be in Milan next week, and Kagami will be joining you." Adrien clenched his fist.

"I guess you've thought of everything," said Adrien, looking away.

"Of course I have," said Gabriel. "Now go finish packing." Adrien turned to the door. As he put his hand on the handle, he glanced over his shoulder, but his father had already retreated to his desk, with Natalie following him. Adrien huffed as he went his own way.

"Are you sure about allowing him to spend time with Kagami Tsurugi?" asked Natalie.

"More than sure; it not only allows me to keep a close eye on a miraculous user, but she has proven time and again she is susceptible to her negative emotions. We will have an opportunity to use their relationship to our advantage."

"And Lila?"

"I have plans for her, but she's hiding something," said Gabriel as he flipped through tabs on his laptop. "I doubt she will be able to keep it from me for long."

Natalie placed her hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "I will do anything you ask of me, but I am uncomfortable being away from you for so long." She glanced at the box holding the peafowl miraculous, sitting open on his desk. "What if you need Mayura?"

"This next phase does not require her. I need you watching over my son."

"What about Lila's theory that Adrien is Cat Noir?" asked Natalie carefully. Gabriel looked at her, then back to the screen. "You have considered that yourself."

"We've seen them side by side; what more proof do we need that Adrien is not involved?" Gabriel said.

"There are ways—"

"Enough, Natalie," said Gabriel, slamming the laptop shut. She pulled her hand back. "I know my own son. And very soon, we will be able to share the truth with him."

Adrien paced his room, and slammed his fist on the fusetable. He sighed deeply, and put his hand fingers to his forehead.

"What are you gonna do?" Plagg asked, stroking a stack of camembert slices. "Hawkmoth's been akumatizing two or more people a week, and even Cat Noir can't get from Italy to France in time."

"I know, Plagg," said Adrien. "Maybe Ladybug can loan me the horse miraculous."

"That would work, but then she'd ask you why you needed it, and if she notices that you're using it as long as Adrien Agreste is in Milan, she might put two and two together." Plagg slapped two pieces of cheese together, and swallowed both at the same time, letting out a sigh of joy.

"You're right, that won't work," he sighed, plopping down on his bed.

"I could snag it for you," offered Plagg.

"No; I'm not stealing from Ladybug," said Adrien, and he groaned. "I can't even leave her a message for the same reason!"

"You could say you're going somewhere else," Plagg suggested.

"I can't lie. Not to her."

"You know, that rule is really making your life difficult," Plagg pointed out. Adrien collapsed back onto the bed, his hands behind his head.

"I'm starting to think my whole life is a lie."

"Eh, it kind of is," said Plagg as he finished the last piece, licking his fingers.

"I'm going to have to tell her something," said Adrien, sitting up, but just before he could call Plagg and transform to use his Catphone, Natalie opened the door, and Plagg hid behind the computer screen.

"I am here with a list of things your father requested you to pack," she said. "Shall we proceed?"

"I'm so glad you're coming to the Aspiring Artists' Exhibition tonight, Marinette!" exclaimed Alix as she rushed over to Marinette and Alya's row between classes. "I know you've been crazy busy lately and couldn't enter, so I didn't think you'd make it." Mylene and Rose crowded around.

"Actually…" started Marinette, blushing, "Luka asked me to go with him."

"What?" exclaimed all of the girls, their eyes bulging.

"Details," hissed Rose.

"It was just a text," explained Marinette. "Julika told him that Alix and Nathanial were going to be in it, and that most of the class was going, and then he texted me...and I said yes!"

"What are you going to wear?" asked Rose.

"Are you getting dinner, too?" asked Mylene.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" demanded Alya.

"Th-this? I don't think so, and he only texted me an hour ago," said Marinette, waving her hands in self defence.

"What about Adrien?" asked Alix.

"Miss Bustier said he's leaving town today, so it's not like he can go," said Rose.

"Yeah, but I mean, what _about _him?" said Alix. "You still have feelings for him right?"

"I-well-yeah, kind of, but he's happily with Kagami, and I'm happy that he's happy," she said with a shrug. "Besides, I like Luka, too. I mean, he's sweet, and dashing, and mature, and kind, and romantic—"

"Ew, that's my brother," pointed out Julika as she came to join the others.

"It's not like you have to date him!" Rose said, and the girls giggled.

"Seats, everyone!" said Miss Bustier as she returned to the front of the classroom.

As the students were chatting and filing out of Miss Bustier's class, Dáyīng paused by Marinette.

"I am sorry, but I overheard your conversation about the art show," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I was...I was wondering if I could come, too?" Marinette's face skewed.

"Uh, you mean, with me and Luka?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"I mean, uh, no, but," he fidgeted with the bottom button on his open vest. "I...mean...everyone else who is going seems to be going with someone, and I…" he trailed off and looked around the room. "I am sorry, I should not have said anything." He darted towards the door.

"Hey Dáyīng," called Alya. "You can come with me and Nino." She gave Marinette a wink.

"Really?" he asked as he turned towards her. "It would not be an intrusion?"

"Nino and I are cool like that," she said, sticking a hand on her hip. "We'll meet you at the Louvre at six, ok?"

"Thanks!" he smiled, waving as he darted from the room.

"You. Are. The. Best," said Marinette, hugging Alya.

"You owe me. Big time." Alya wagged a finger at her.

"I'll watch the twins next week for you and Nino," she promised.

"That seems like ample payment," Alya agreed.

"I've got to hurry; I'm supposed to meet Luka at home at five, but first I need to give Ms. Joubert the costumes for Tybalt and Benvolio, pick up the order from Mrs. Dufluer for her daughter's wedding…"

"Then go already!" chuckled Alya as she pushed Marinette out the door.

Marinette panted as she ran up to the front door of the bakery—just as Luka walked up.

"Hey, Marinette," he said with a smile that left Marinette wide-eyed and blushing. "Do you want to head over to now, or walk around a bit?"

"I'm, oh, whatever," she said, giggling. "Just let me drop off my school bag."

Inside and upstairs, Sabine and Tom were setting out places for four at the table.

"Luka!" exclaimed Tom, running over and pulling him into a hug.

"Dad," Marinette hissed through her teeth.

"We've made plenty for both of you; would you like to join us for dinner?" Tom continued.

"Dad!" exclaimed Marinette. Luka smiled at Marinette.

"That would be cool, if Marinette is up for it," he said. Marinette relaxed.

"I guess we do have a little time. I'll be right back!" she called as she ran up the stairs and ladder to her room. She sighed as she dropped her bag on her bed. She walked over to the gramophone Master Fu had left for her, pushed in the proper buttons, and took the newly spotted Miracle Box from its hiding spot. She glanced through the miraculouses, slipped the stopwatch and the pendant into their compacts, and placed them in her purse.

"What are those for?" asked Tikki.

"They're for just in case!" she said as she hurried down to dinner.

All in all, dinner was more awkward than Marinette would have liked, and far less awkward than she expected. Her father only sort of embarrassed her, and Luka, as always, knew just the right thing to say to put her at ease.

"Well, I like you far better than the last suiter Marinette had," said Mr. Dupaun, putting his fists on his hips. Marinette turned a lovely shade of cherry and Sabine gave Tom a scolding.

"Do you mean Adrien?" Luka asked as he helped clear the table.

"Oh, no; it was Cat Noir," said Tom as he grabbed the dish towel. Luka's eyebrows raised an inch.

"I thought he was interested in Ladybug," said Luka glancing at Marinette in curiosity.

"And he was!" rushed Marinette. "So it didn't work out. Oh, well."

"Broke my princess's heart," said Tom, holding his hand over his chest.

"Oh, yup, I was heartbroken, and now I'm over it," she said, grabbing Luka's arm. "Thanks guys, gotta go, see ya later!" Marinette charged out the door with Luka in tow.

"I didn't know you had feelings for Cat Noir, too," he said casually with a smirk.

"I don't," confessed Marinette. "It was more of a misunderstanding."

"That's cool," said Luka with a shrug. He took Marinette's hand. "With a heart as beautiful and kind as yours, I bet there are a lot of misunderstandings."

"Thanks, Luka. Somehow, I feel like maybe you get me. Like maybe you don't misunderstand...well, any of the weird things I do or say." She blushed as she said it.

"You're a clear melody, Marinette," said Luka. "It just takes someone calm and focused enough to listen." Marinette's eyes fluttered almost as much as her heart as they walked to the Louvre.

The museum was buzzing with press and guests as they wove their way downstairs to the main lobby. Luka grabbed a pamphlet from one of the greeters, and they opened it up, looking for the location of the Aspiring Artist Exhibition.

"I think they're in that special exhibit hall," said Marinette, pointing on the map, but before she could get another word out someone grabbed her shoulder.

"It's a disaster!" said Alix. "We need you downstairs, asap."

"What's a disas—" started Marinette, but Alix grabbed her hand and dragged her to a roped-off hall, where young people were rushing around, setting up displays of oil paintings, modern sculptures, manga sketches, fashion pieces, and video shorts. In one corner was a projector against a white wall, showing a boy handing a girl a flower that bloomed till it filled the whole screen and the petals blew away, leaving nothing and no one behind. A large piece of canvas covered in bright green and pink street graffiti hung across from it, and next to that stood two mannequins displaying long black dresses with tiny pleats.

They stopped in front of Nathaniel and Marc, who were frantically pinning comic panels of Ladybug and Cat Noir to a black wall.

"The hall we were going to use had a water leak, so they had to move the exhibition over here. Then the museum aids got here late, and the new hall wasn't ready for the contestants to set up their pieces till an hour ago, and the show starts in twenty minutes," explained Alix. "My piece was easy to get up because it was already here," she pointed the graffiti display, "but no one else is ready yet." Luka walked over and gently lifted one of the comic panels and a few pins.

"Where do you want this one, Nathaniel?" he asked.

"You are a lifesaver, Luka!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "Just next to the one on the left." Luka winked at Marinette.

A boy with black hair and bright blue eyes in a green blazer jogged up to them and stopped next to Marinette.

"Alix, are there any more picture hooks? I just need two more," he asked.

"Sure, Verdell! I can run and get some," she turned to Marinette. "This is Verdell Beauregard; he's a world famous painter, and he's only sixteen!"

"I don't know if I'd say I'm famous," chuckled Verdell.

"He's done commissions for the US embassy, Jaggad Stone, Cambridge University—" continued Alix, but she was cut off by the sudden appearance of Chloe Bourgeois.

"And for my father, the mayor of Paris," said Chloe, crossing her arms. "Verdell's father and mine are on the environment council, and my Daddy is a judge tonight, which is why Verdell is going to win. I'm not sure why you dweebs are even bothering."

"Uh, I don't know about that, Chloe," said Verdell. "There are quite a few talented artists here; I hardly think it will be as easy as all that for me to win."

"Which is why my daddy will make sure you're taken care of," Chloe insistated. Verdell's face hardened and his blue eyes narrowed.

"I should hope my work speaks for itself," he said.

"I'm sure it does; I can't wait to see it!" exclaimed Marinette, shooting Chloe a look.

"It's right over here," said Verdell, and they followed him over. "I just need to hang these two." Framed in elaborate gold were a series of exquisite oil portraits, each one detailed and bright, as if the subjects would laugh at the conversation.

"Wow," breathed Marinette. "You did these?"

"Each one takes weeks to finish," he explained, gazing up at his accomplishments. "I'm never satisfied till I get just the right look in their eyes.

"I didn't know this was a contest," Marinette said, turning to Alix.

"It is! We've got three judges who will vote on first, second, and third place," Alix said. "The winner gets to fly anywhere in the world for a week for private studies with an artist. It's the chance of a lifetime."

"That's amazing! Man, I really should have entered," said Marinette, slumping.

"You're hilarious, utterly hilarious," chorkled Chloe. "You wouldn't have won, anyway. Verdell may say it takes skill to win, but life is really all about connections, and you just don't have them, Dupain-Cheng."

"I'm pretty sure if Verdell does win, it will be on his own merit," said Alix, glaring at Chloe. Chloe merely shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" she batted her eyes and strutted off.

"Don't listen to Chloe. I'll run downstairs to storage for those hooks," said Alix to Verdell. "My guess is that if you need some, so does someone else. I could use an extra set of hands bringing them up."

"I can go with you," offered Marinette.

"Are you sure?" asked Alix. "I mean, you are—" she motioned to Luka, who was helping Nathanial and Marc finish tacking up the last few panels of Nathanial's comic on the display walls. Marinette shrugged and grinned.

"It'll be, what, five or ten minutes? We'll be fine. Lead the way!"

As the girls took off, Mayor Bourgeois, Mr. Beauregard, Principle Damocles, and Thomas Astruc passed Verdell and his artwork, chatting.

"As you can see," said Mr. Beauregard, "my son's work is of the utmost quality and craftsmanship."

"My, look at the detail," said Principle Damocles, leaning in over one of the portraits.

"They really are exquisite," agreed Thomas, "but I feel like there's a lack of originality. I mean, compared to the other entries."

"Originality is all fine and good," said Mayor Bourgeois, "but it is quite evident that Verdell's work is far superior to any of the other pieces submitted. I mean, street art? Comic books?" He waved at Nathaniel, who turned and glared at him. "How could one truly consider that fine art?" Thomas glared at him, too. "A true winner must have more than just 'originality;' they must have technique and skill."

As the group moved on, Mr. Beauregard leaned over to Verdell. "Don't worry; the Mayor and I will have this in the bag for you. You'll be off to Venice by next Wednesday!" With that, he strolled off after the judges.

Verdell gritted his teeth, glaring after them. "I don't need you to get me approved, Father. And not original? I'll show you not original!"

"Perfect," said Hawkmoth as a flurry of butterflies scattered about him. "There is nothing so demeaning as having your life's work invalidated." A butterfly landed on his palm, and he infused it with dark essence. "Fly away, my little akuma, and give this artist the power to demand the recognition he deserves."

The dark butterfly zipped and dodged down to the hall, landing on the boutonniere in Verdell's blazer. The pink frame of a butterfly covered his eyes.

"Dark Vinci, I am Hawkmoth. Not only do these foolish critics not recognize art when they see it, they believe you need help to approve of your work! I am giving you the power to make everything you paint into an original masterpiece. All I ask for in return are Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous."

"Thank you, Hawkmoth; it would be my pleasure," answered Verdell as a veil of darkness engulfed him. He stood again, his green blazer now a long trench coat. He had an artist palette splattered with varying paint colors in one hand and a giant paintbrush in another.

"First, let's get rid of the competition, shall we?" he said, turning to Marc, Nathanial, and Luka and dabbing his paintbrush on his palette.

"Run!" yelled Luka, and the artists in the hall scattered. Luka bent low and charged Dark Vinci, aiming for his waist, but with a flick of his brush, Luka was caught in a flash of light, and across the hall on the wall was a perfect oil rendition of him in a giant gilded frame, his expression frozen in surprise.

"Nothing more original than the original!" laughed Dark Vinci. He turned to the scattering contestants, and painted some together in landscapes and some in single portraits, laughing while each reappeared on the wall as a classical masterpiece.

"Hello there, Father, judges," he said with a menacing grin as he walked up to the group, now backed into a corner. "So my work is unoriginal, is it?"

"N-no, not at all," said Thomas, raising his hands in fear.

"Verdell, is that you?" asked Mr. Beauregard.

"Of course not!" he snapped. "I'm Dark Vinci, and my talent speaks for itself. I don't need you to sweet-talk people into appreciating me!" He violently waved his brush, and all four appeared across the hall, pictured sitting at a table, framed in fear.

He turned to see contestants fleeing down the hall, and he dabbed his brush again on his palette. "All a matter of perspective," he chuckled, and without even chasing them he painted them into a dark and twisting landscape that shot up next to him. "Hm, I wonder where I should set up my next masterpiece?"

Hawkmoth laughed. "It is only a matter of time before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up, and in the meantime, you can paint to your heart's content!"

"Alright, Marinette—spill it!" said Alix as they headed down the hall to the elevator. "Are you really over Adrien? I mean, Luka's awesome and all, but you were downright crazy for the guy!"

"I-I...uh," Marinette sighed. "I like Adrien, and I care for him, but...he means more to me than just a crush, I guess. I want him to be happy, and if Kagami makes him happy, then that's what's important."

"But what makes you happy?" asked Alix, squinting her eyes at Marinette. "Do you really feel the same way about Luka?"

"I don't know if I feel quite the same, but I really like Luka, and I can be myself with him," answered Marinette, glancing to the side. "There's something precious about that, too, you know? It's almost a different kind of love." She turned to Alix. "What about you? Is there anyone on your mind these days?"

"Nah. Honestly, who has time for love?" said Alix, crossing her arms behind her head.

At the end of the hall, they got on the elevator, and Alix hit the button for the ground floor. They were almost there when the lights flashed in the elevator and it jolted to a stop, throwing the girls down against the floor.

"That was strange," said Marinette as they stood up. The light for the ground floor was no longer light, so she pushed the button. Nothing happened. She pushed it again, made a face, and started pushing all of them, but none of the lights stayed lit, and the elevator did not budge.

"I think I hear an alarm," said Alix. "If the fire alarm goes off, there's a built-in fail safe that shuts down the elevator to keep people from trying to use it. But it's supposed to stop at the next floor and leave the door open."

"There might be a malfunction then," said Marinette, opening the safety box to the emergency phone.

"I'm pretty sure that line goes to the fire department, and they will already be on their way if the alarms have gone off," said Alix. "Don't worry, they can see us on the security camera; I'm sure they'll send someone down to fix it." She turned and waved to the camera.

"Good point," said Marinette, pulling out her phone. "I'll call Luka, just in case."

"I'll try my Dad," added Alix.

The phone rang once, and played the message, "I am sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Goodbye." The call ended.

"Huh?" said Marinette, looking at her phone.

"I just got the same message," said Alix, holding up her screen. The akuma alert went off on Marinette's phone.

"This just in," announced Nadja, standing just inside the glass pyramid, "an akumatized villain is attacking the Louvre! Police and the fire department are on their way, but as of yet there is no sign of Ladybug or Cat Noir. We will keep you updated as the—" Behind Nadja stood Dark Vinci, brandishing his giant paintbrush. An evil cackle broke over the speaker, and the screen fuzzed out.

"Was that—" Alix started.

"I think that was Verdell," said Marinette.

"If he's already made it to the entrance, he may have already gotten the security guards," said Alix.

"We gotta get out there," said Marinette, hitting the "open door" button, but it didn't respond any better than the floor buttons. She grabbed at the door and pried with all her might. Alix grabbed the other door, and they both struggled with no success.

"The service door!" exclaimed Marinette, and she hoisted Alix onto her shoulders. Though they teatered back and forth a bit, Alix managed to pop up the door on top of the elevator, and pull herself up.

"Any luck?" called up Marinette after a moment. Alix reappeared, and jumped back down.

"Even if we climb the cables to the next floor, we aren't going to be able to get the doors open," she said, her face hard. "We might just have to wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Let's hope he gets here soon," Marinette whispered to herself.

Upstairs, Alya, Dáyīng, and Nino had barricaded themselves in a broom closet.

"Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" said Nino as the three of them pushed a metal shelf against the door. "Do you think he can draw the door away, too?"

"Possibly," said Dáyīng as he scanned the room. Overhead was a ventilation shaft, and a shelf full of cleaning supplies that looked sturdy enough to climb. "While I do not think he saw us come in here, we should not stay." He walked over to the shaft, tested the shelf, and climbed up.

"Do you know where that leads?" asked Alya.

"No, but we should not stay here," he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked over the grate. "Nino, could you look for a screwdriver?"

"I'm going to try calling Marinette," said Alya, pulling out her phone.

Marinette's phone rang, and she almost dropped it in her rush to pick it up.

"Alya!" she said. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Nino, Dáyīng and I managed to get away, and we're hiding in a supply closet, but we're going to try and slip through the ventilation shaft. Where are you?"

"Alix and I are stuck in the elevator," Marinette answered. "It's completely shut down, and we can't get out."

"Don't worry; I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir are on their way," said Alya. "As soon as I see them, I'll let them know where you are."

The battery meter on Marinette's phone flashed. "My phone is about to die; be careful!" said Marinette.

"You to—" and with that, the phone call dropped. Marinette glared at the phone, took a deep breath, and shoved it into her purse.

Dáyīng dropped the grate off to the side. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" answered Alya, and she and Nino followed him into the shaft.

"Do you think maybe Ladybug and Cat Noir are acting covert to try and surprise Dark Vinci?" asked Nino.

"It's possible," Alya answered.

"You seem to put a lot of faith in those superheroes," commented Dáyīng as he led them down a shaft to the left. At the end was grated light.

"Of course!" said Alya. "It's not like they've ever let us down before. They're the real deal."

"And what do you think would happen if they did fail?" asked Dáyīng as he tested the grate. "Here, scoot back just a bit."

He shifted his positions so he lay on his back with his legs in front, and he kicked the grate out. There was a scream as it clattered down, and the three of them slipped out of the shaft to find themselves in a women's restroom. Huddled in the corner were Chloe and Sabrina.

"What are you doing in the women's restroom?" demanded Chloe.

"Escaping Dark Vinci, same as you," said Alya, crossing her arms. "I take it you haven't seen any signs of Ladybug or Cat Noir, either?"

"No, and I wouldn't bet on that lazy pair to fix this problem anyway," huffed Chloe.

"Then who are you hoping will save us?" asked Alya.

"Hawkmoth and I have an understanding," said Chloe, crossing her arms. "He wouldn't dream of letting one of his minions lay a finger on me."

"Which is why you are hiding in a bathroom," Nino pointed out.

"Like you would understand," she said.

Dáyīng glanced out the door. "I do not think this is a better location than the broom closet," he said. "I will see if I can find a route out of the museum."

"We'll go with you," said Nino as he and Alya stepped up, but Dáyīng shook his head.

"It does us no good if we were all to get caught...though sitting here might be just as bad. Let me scout ahead of the rest of you; either I can get us out, or you four come up with a plan if I am captured."

"Eh, seems reasonable to me," said Chloe. "At least one of you has half a brain."

"We'll follow behind," said Alya, taking his phone and putting in her number. "Just give us the play-by-play." Dáyīng nodded, and slipped through the door.

Dáyīng glanced up and down the hall, newly lined with portraits of firemen, security guards, families, museum workers, and patrons. A tiny grey head with white tufted ears popped out of his vest pocket.

"I am starting to think Master ZhìZhōng may have prioritized the wrong miraculous," the kwami said.

"I agree, but unfortunately, we still need the ladybug to capture the akuma," said Dáyīng. "Master is right about this, however; Ladybug and Cat Noir are not good candidates for miraculous holders. Where are they, even now?" The kwami shrugged. "Exactly. Howll, full moon!"

The kwami zapped from Dáyīng's pocket to his silver ear cuff, and as he waved his hand over his face and opened his fingers, a grey and white mask covered his now gold, slitted eyes. Starting from its high collar, his long teng vest formed over a grey and white bodysuit. He whipped his hand over his head, and a grey hood with wolf's ears covered his short ponytail. Seulang unclipped his ring from his hip, hit a button on the side, and a green virtual screen appeared in the center. He reached through and pulled out his cellphone, and called Alya.

"Students first, akuma second," he said just before she picked up.

"Perfect," said Alya over the phone. "I'm going to add Alix to the call, if that's ok."

"Yes," Seulang answered, darting down the quiet hall and peering around the corner. "It's clear; in just a moment, I will give you the signal to leave. Head left out the door, and stop when I tell you."

"Got it," Alya answered.

"Do you think you can get to the security station?" Alix asked over the conference call. She had the call on speakerphone, and Marinette stood, arms crossed, in the corner, tapping her foot absentmindedly.

"It's too far," whispered Seulang, though without video the others simply assumed it was Dáyīng. "I believe we are on the wrong floor. Alya, Nino, take the next left and duck down at the alcove for the dancing statue."

Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Sabrina tiptoed down the hall and dropped behind the roman statue.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" started Chloe, but the other three hushed her.

"Can you get to the elevator?" asked Alix, starting to lose her cool.

"Do you even know which floor your elevator is on?" pointed out Seulang.

"No, but if there were enough of you to pull open the doors, we could climb up and out—" said Alix.

"Unless, of course, the elevator is above them right now," Marinette pointed out. "What floor are you on?"

"Level 2," answered Alya. Just then Nino's finger shot up to his lip as Dark Vinci passed on the other side of the statue.

"I'm running out of muses," Dark Vinci sang out. "I'm sure there's at least one or two subjects I could still paint waiting around here."

"Just hold tight for a moment," Dáyīng's voice came over the phone, "I'll see if—"

"There you are!" said Dark Vinci, twirling his paintbrush. "And Chloe Bourgeois, of all people! This will be a masterpiece, make no mistake!"

"Wait!" yelled Chloe. "You can't capture me—I'm on the same team as Hawkmoth!"

"Then why were we helping you escape?" demanded Alya.

"Like I care?" said Dark Vinci, and he swung his paintbrush.

There was a yell on the other line, and then nothing.

"Alya, Nino, Sabrina!" yelled Alix.

Dark Vinci picked up the phone. "It seems there is still room in my exhibition for a few more portraits," mused Dark Vinci. "Don't worry, my lovelies; I'll be sure to catch your likeness perfectly." He crushed the phone and dropped the pieces.

"You are quite the talented artist," said Hawkmoth. "But there is still no sign of Ladybug or Cat Noir!"

"Don't worry, Hawkmoth," answered Dark Vinci. "As soon as I'm done here in the Louvre, I'll simply paint the rest of Paris, and then we'll have all the time we need to find them in my gallery." He glanced down the hall towards Seulang, who had peaked back around the corner of the hall. Dark Vinci's green lips curled into a twisted smile, and Seulang's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Alix and Marinette; he's on to me. I will try and distract him to buy you more time. Maybe your heroes will still make it," Seulang hung up and took off down the hall.

Marinette looked away, glaring at the floor as she tried to come up with a plan. She glanced at Alix, who was trying number after number on her phone, and Marinette gritted her teeth. "I'm all out of options," she muttered. Alix stood and put her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Don't give up," she said, smiling. "We'll think of something. Ladybug may be our last chance, but she always comes through."

_Last chance_.

_There is a time for everything_, Master Fu's voice sang in Marinette's memory.

_I know who you are, Minibug, and a few other things,_ said Bunnyx. _That's the reason you picked me, Minibug. I know how to keep a secret._

Marinette opened her purse, and Tikki's eyes shined with concern till Marinette's plan registered. She waved her tiny arms in protest.

"Don't worry, Tikki; there really is a time and place for everything," she whispered, pulling out a pen from her purse. Climbing up on the hand rails, just under the security camera, Marinette took out the ink canister in the pen, broke the end, and smeared it all over the camera. She jumped down and turned to Alix, who was cocking an eyebrow at her. "Alix, I have to tell you something—a secret so important I have never shared it with anyone, ever. I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"Well, sure, Marinette; I can keep a secret," said Alix, tilting her head and cocking her eyebrow. "But is now really the best time?"

"It absolutely is," Marinette replied. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki zipped into Marinette's earrings, and five tiny black dots popped up. She turned as her miraculous suit rippled down her arms and legs, and her yo-yo materialized on her hip. When her transformation was finished, she turned to Alix, who stood bug-eyed and gaping

"Wha—you're—" she stammered. "Marinette, you're Ladybug?"

"I am," said Ladybug. "And my identity is the most precious secret I have, because it is the only way I can protect my friends and my family. I realize this is a lot of responsibility to give to you, and that I should have asked you—"

"Are you kidding?" cut in Alix. "This is amazing! Now that I think about it, I should have figured it out sooner." She looked up at Ladybug. "Don't worry; I know how to keep a secret."

"I know you can, but I'd like to ask for you to do more than just keep this secret," said Ladybug, pulling out a small, spotted compact from her yo-yo. She held it out to Alix. "Alix Kubdel, here is the miraculous of the rabbit, which grants the power of Last Chance. You will use it for the greater good, if you are willing. Once we succeed, you must return the miraculous to me."

"You got it, Ladybug!" grinned Alix as she took the compact from Ladybug's hand and opened it, taking her pocketwatch. Out flew Fuff.

"Did you complete the quest tomorrow, or must we do it last week?" Fluff asked.

"It's nice to have this back," said Alix. "I think I got this. Fluff, clockwise!" Alix raised the pocket watch, and Fluff whirled into the miraculous. She waved her hand across her face, and a blue and white mask materialized. A blue and white bodysuit formed down her arms and legs, and she whipped out her umbrella.

"Bunnyx is born!" she said with a wink.

"Let's get this door open!" said Ladybug with a grin, and they pried it open with ease. The elevator was stuck between floors, so pulled themselves up and out of the entrance and raced down the hall. As they ran, Ladybug pulled out her Bugphone.

"The cat is out on a hot tin roof; leave a message!" Cat Noir's voicemail sang.

"Do you change your voicemail daily?" Ladybug wondered out loud. "Bunnyx and I are at the Louvre. It sounds like one of the artists has been akumatized into Dark Vinci, and is turning people into paintings. Give me a buzz when you get here!"

Natalie looked over Adrien's shoulder as he scanned video after video on his phone, looking for any new news on the situation at the Louvre. One video, shot from a nearby window, showed Dark Vinci painting away Nadja Chamak and her camera crew.

"I'm just going to run to the restroom," Adrien said, getting up.

"Are you feeling alright?" Natalie asked. "You went only a few minutes ago."

"Oh, uh, yeah; I'm fine. I just...be right back." He slipped into the suit's bathroom, and Plagg slipped out of his shirt.

"Plagg, I've got to do something!" he said in a low voice.

"What could you possibly do here?" Plagg demanded.

"I'll just call her and let her know I can't make it; it's better than nothing," he said. "Plagg, claws out!" As soon as he had transformed, he grabbed his Catphone to call, but Natalie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Adrien, are you sure you're feeling alright?" she asked.

"Fine, Natalie, totally fine. I'm...just taking a shower," he said, turning on the water. He muttered to himself, "That trick is getting old." He called Ladybug, and she picked up.

"Cat Noir, we're in the gallery, where are you?" said Ladybug as soon as she picked up.

"You're going to have to do this one without me," hushed Cat Noir.

"What? Why?" demanded Ladybug as she and Bunnyx crouched behind the base of a statue, keeping an eye out. Down the hall, a framed portrait of Seulang appeared.

"I'm...tied up at the moment," he said.

"Do you need help getting out?" she asked.

"Not that kind of tied up. I...I can't get over there, and I can't give you too many details," he said. "I'm sorry." He hesitated, hung up the phone, detransformed, and hung his head.

"Alright," muttered Ladybug. "Bunnyx, we're on our own."

"I think we can manage," Bunnyx answered. "Any plans?"

"Judging by where most of the portraits are showing up, my guess is we can follow them to the purpertraitor," said Ladybug. "But he's been at this long enough I doubt there's anyone else for him to paint, so he's likely either going to go hunting for us, or he's going to head out to the city." They crept along the hall and watched Dark Vinci head up the stairs.

"We're going to need a leg up on this one. Lucky Charm!" she threw her yo-yo into the air, and down fell a spotted sleep mask. She glanced around, but the only other clue she could pick up was Bunnyx.

"The videos we saw on your phone suggest that he doesn't have to touch his opponents to capture them, he can paint a broad range, and he can capture more than one person at a time, so we've only got one shot at this," said Ladybug.

"Do you think his akuma is in the paintbrush?" asked Alix. Ladybug shook her head.

"No, and it's not in the artist's palette, either, because he didn't have either of those items before he was akumatized." Bunnyx looked down thoughtfully.

"What about that flower on his lapel? That looks like the one he had on earlier," she pointed out.

"Good thinking, Bunnyx." Ladybug handed her the blindfold. "I'll distract him, but I'll need you to use your power to come up behind him and blindfold him. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I already have," Alix said with a grin.

"On my mark, then," said Ladybug, and she bolted out from around the corner. "Hey, Dark Vinci, paint this!" She threw her yo-yo and grabbed his paintbrush, yanking it out of his hand. He spun around and grinned.

"Ladybug! I've been expecting you," he said, holding up his palette. "I've waited to paint the lady in red all night."

"Don't think you'll be getting too far into that project without this," she said, tossing the paintbrush and catching it again as she walked towards him.

"What sort of artist limits himself to just a brush?" asked Dark Vinci as he smeared his fingers in the paint.

"Bunnyx, now!" cried Ladybug.

"Burrow!" hollered Bunnyx, and she slipped through a hole in space and time behind Ladybug to land right behind Dark Vinci. She slipped the sleeping mask over his face, and pinned his arms. Ladybug rushed up and yanked the boutonniere, crushing the flower in her hand. A dark akuma escaped from its fractured petals.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo at the escaping insect. "Gotchya! Bye bye, little butterfly." The purified butterfly escaped down the hall and out a window.

Ladybug took the mask from Dark Vinci as the cloud of darkness washed off of him. Bunnyx helped Verdell to his feet, and Ladybug threw the mask into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she cried, and in a red flash swarms of ladybugs righted every framed victim.

"Pound it!" the girls said, winking at each other.

"What happened?" asked Verdell. He looked at Bunnyx. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bunnyx," she explained. "You were akumatized, but you're back to normal now."

"Son, are you alright?" Mr. Beauregard asked as he ran up to Verdell, grabbing his son by the shoulders.

"I think so…" said Verdell.

"I'm sorry, I should never have tried to influence the contest. You really are incredibly talented, and you don't need my help to win." Verdell smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," he said as he hugged his father. "And thank you, Ladybug and Bunnyx."

"Anytime," said Ladybug. "Good luck with your contest!" With that, she and Bunnyx disappeared into the night.

"Fluff, counter clockwise!" said Bunnyx, and she returned to Alix.

"Tikki, spots off!"

Alix handed Marinette the stopwatch. "You know, it's a little weird giving you back something that was in my family for generations," Alix commented.

"I can imagine it is," agreed Marinette, "but really, I'm just safeguarding it. For now. If your future self is telling the truth, I get the feeling you'll have it back one day. Now we'd better get back in there before someone notices we're missing!"

The girls were able to sneak back inside just in time for Luka to round the corner.

"There you are, Marinette," he said, grabbing her in a sudden hug. He stepped back. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

"We got stuck in a broken elevator, so it took us a while to get back." She said, smiling. "I'm sorry I made you worry." He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry too much about you; you always know how to take care of yourself," he said.

"What about the contest?" asked Alix. As she spoke, Mr. Kubdel, Principle Damocles, Thomas Astruc, and Mayor Bourgeois walked up.

"Tonight's events have made it impossible for us to hold the opening tonight," said Mr. Kubdel. "In all honesty, we should have postponed the event till all of the artists had the chance to properly display their pieces. We will be holding the Aspiring Artist Exposition tomorrow evening. But there are still plenty of hors d'oeuvres that can't go to waste!"

As everyone wandered into the hall to enjoy company and food, Luka turned to Marinette.

"Hey, Marinette," said Luka, "are you free tomorrow night to go to the art show?"

Marinette stretched as she walked over to her fainting couch and dropped her purse. Tikki zipped out, a foul expression on her face.

"Marinette, I can't believe you shared your identity today! And with Alix, no less!" Tikki scolded her. Marinette sat up and opened her purse, pulling out the two spotted compacts and a carrot.

"Tikki, Master Fu said there was a time for everything, and this was the right time," she said as she handed Fluff a carrot and walked over to the Miracle Box, setting the pocketwatch into its slot. "I've been thinking about it, and now that I'm the Guardian, I'm more than just Ladybug; I'm responsible for all of the miraculous and their users. Master Fu didn't hide his identity from us forever; at the right time, he told us who he was, and told us what we needed to know about the miraculous. One day, when the time is right, that will probably be me, too." She walked over and poked the little kwami. "But don't worry; I know it's not the right time right now. It's way too dangerous for the others to know."

"Including Cat Noir?" asked Tikki sceptically.

"Especially Cat Noir," signed Marinette as she sat in her chair and leaned on her desk. "You don't think he didn't come because he's mad at me, do you?"

"Of course not! Cat Noir would never ignore his duties because of something like that," assured Tikki.

"You're right. He may be a goof, and annoying sometimes, but he's always reliable," she said. "He's always been there. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed having him around." She sat straight up. "This time, it worked out alright. Maybe we don't always need him."

"Marinette...you don't really believe that you don't need Cat Noir, do you?"

"Of course not! I can't imagine saving Paris without him," she said, looking down at the desk. "But I guess we just did."

Adrien had finished his Chinese lesson, and Natalie had finally left his hotel suite for the evening. Adrien collapsed on the couch, grabbed his phone and pulled up the last news on Paris.

"Thanks to Ladybug and her newest ally, Bunnyx, patrons and artists at tonight's Aspiring Artist Exposition were saved from the akumatized villain Dark Vinci," said Nadja. "Due to the events of the evening, museum officials have postponed the competition till tomorrow eveing."

Adrien sighed with relief as he leaned back against the couch, and a text from Nino popped up.

Nino: Dude, you'll never guess what happened tonight!

Adrien: Did it have something to do with what happened at the Louvre?

Plagg phased out of the small refrigerator with a slice of cheese. "We have got to do something about this tomorrow! Asiago? Really? The flavor may be mildly acceptable, but the texture is all off!" He landed on Adrien's shoulder.

"Everything turned out alright, Plagg," said Adrien as he texted Nino. "Ladybug and Bunnyx were able to handle it."

"Without us?" Plagg demanded. "What, Tikki and…" he mumbled as the spell would not allow him to say 'Marinette,' "...didn't even need us?"

"Well, I guess not this time," Adrien said, looking away from his phone. "But that doesn't mean we can slack off, and we still need to find a way that we can be there when she does."


	4. Episode 4: Oritron Prime

The last light in the third floor apartment window flicked out, and a few moments later, Wang Fu stepped out of the front door to the cobbled London sidewalk and wandered towards the corner. The side street was empty and the sun was low enough in the sky that no one would notice as Seulang slipped down the face of the old brick building and in the darkened window.

Inside, the apartment was simply decorated with a modest few Chinese antiques and minimal furniture, creating an enduringly quirky aesthetic against the wood floors and floral print wallpaper.

"Track-down," he said as he waved his hand before his field of vision. Dim auras hovered and trailed across the room, showing the movement of objects and people through time, but Seulang growled as he walked through the four rooms. He paused at the dresser and picked up a framed photo of old Wang Fu and a sweet elderly lady. As he set it down again, he sighed, then climbed back out of the apartment.

Slipping into the narrow, shadowed alley beside the apartment building, Seulang unclipped his ring and pressed a button on the side. A green, glowing field filled the center of his ring displaying a ringing phone, and a moment later a hooded monk answered, the hood obscuring any distinguishable facial features.

"Master, Fu no longer has it," Seulang said.

"You said you couldn't track it; if you can't find it, how can you be certain?" the monk demanded.

"I followed Fu to London, slipped into his apartment. There is no trail, no trace of the Miracle Box. The scent is not even in the apartment; it is like it was never here." A beep sounded from his ear cuff.

"So you believe the Miracle Box to still be in Paris?" the monk asked.

"It could be there or anywhere else in the world," Seulang replied, shrugging. "Just not here."

"So you mean to tell me not only can you not track the Miracle Box, but the only other person who could possibly have it no longer does? You realize, Seulang, that would mean that all twenty miraculous that Wang Fu stole are completely lost?"

"We know someone has the ladybug, the cat, the moth, and the peafowl," Seulang offered weakly.

"And you still haven't secured any of them, either!" the monk scolded.

"I was ordered to find the Miracle Box first," Seulang reminded him. "I have leads on the other four. My hope is that one of the others will lead me to the box."

"You had better hope so, or you will be as much a failure as your friend Wang Fu." With that, the monk ended the transmission. Seulang sighed.

"Howll, new moon," he said, and detransformed to Dáyīng.

"You really are doing you best," Howll offered.

"It is not enough," Dáyīng replied, pulling a small bit of bacon from his pocket and handing it to the kwami. He glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes till the train leaves. Let us go, or we will miss the train back to Paris."

Marinette's normally impeckable room was in shambles. Ribbons and buttons lay strewn about the desk, and rolls of interlaced thread wove across the space like a manic maypole. Marinette dropped a plate of macaroons on the only available flat surface by her computer, and tripped with a yelp on some unseen string as she turned around. She groaned in frustration as she picked herself up.

"Add 'clean the room' to the list," she muttered as she pulled down her schedule board and jotted a note to herself in the corner. She turned to the spotted Miracle Box sitting out by her sewing machine and opened it.

"But you haven't taken me anywhere yet," complained Orikko as Marinette slipped two miraculous compacts into her purse. She sighed and touched her forehead. Around the room, Wayzz, Kelkki, and Sass played cards, Xuppu chased Pollen and Daizzi, Longg meditated, Ziggy watched cartoons on the computer, Roarr and Barkk fought over an orange macaroon while Tikki tried to mediate, and Fluff attempted to eat a sewing bobbin.

"Fluff, you can't eat that. Orikko, this, this just isn't the—put those sheers down right now or so help me!" roared Marinette as she leapt across the room to save her fabric scissors from being used in a fencing tournament. "I swear, hamsters had better not be anything like kwamis!"

"Marinette, you're supposed to meet Ivan and the others in nine minutes," said Tikki as Roarr and Barkk folded their tiny arms and refused to look at each other.

"When have I seen him before?" wondered Fluff as he picked up the picture of Adrien. Marinette grabbed it and put it back gently.

"That's it! Everyone, in the box, now!" said Marinette. There was a universal groan, and the kwamis returned to the Miracle Box. Marinette put it in the gramaphone and almost slammed the lid shut.

"Is everything alright up there?" called Sabine from below.

"Everything's great, Mom," replied Marinette through gritted teeth. She grabbed her purse. "Come on, Tikki, we're gonna be late. Again."

"Tikki, how am I supposed to be the Guardian, Ladybug, and Marinette?" Marinette asked as she ran down the sidewalk, her ballet flaps slapping the ground despite her attempts to step lightly. Tikki peaked out of the purse.

"I'm honestly not entirely sure," Tikki admitted. "Master Fu's primary job was to protect the box. He didn't have to save Paris, go to school, or do homework. But I have faith in you, just like Master Fu did."

Marinette smiled. "Thanks, Tikki. I'm sorry I lost my patience back there."

"It's ok; we kwamis may not always get along, but we all agree that you are a great guardian."

"Really? I don't remember the other kwamis destroying Master Fu's house."

"They're...just getting used to a new situation," said Tikki. "Besides, Master Fu rarely let them out of the box to hang out, unlike you."

"I just feel like it must get boring, being cooped up in there all the time, waiting for someone to use your miraculous."

"It is, which is why they love you so much!" Tikki said. "See? You're already a great guardian."

"Thanks, Tikki."

"Cat Noir never showed up for the last confrontation," Gabriel's pensive face played over Natalie's tablet. "That may be the first time he has never appeared. He's been late, but not like this."

"What are your thoughts, sir?" Natalie asked, guarding her expression. He was silent for a moment.

"I want these speculations about my son put to rest, so for the time being, our goal will be to expose Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities. We will have to keep them busy, however, lest they suspect anything. If we know who they are, taking the miraculous will be simple. Keep a close eye on him, Natalie."

"Yes, sir." She hit the end icon, and walked over from behind the black stage curtain to stand by Adrien's chair. She pulled up a schedule on her tablet and scrolled through it.

"After rehearsal ends at six-thirty this afternoon, you have dinner scheduled for seven at Seta with a number of the other designers," Natalie said while a hair stylist and a make-up artist both pushed and poked at Adrien. He glared at himself in the lighted mirror as they tittered and clicked their tongues. A text alert beeped from his shirt pocket, and Natalie cocked an eyebrow, slipped his phone out and confiscated it. "Remember, you are representing your father, Adrien. Please remain professional."

"Yes, Natalie," Adrien said, looking down. "Just three more days till Kagami gets here," he muttered to himself as he stood and pulled the black trench coat his father had designed. One of his father's drapers pinched a seam on the shoulder and pinned it discreetly with one hand while making a note on his phone with the other.

"Eight minutes, people!" yelled the stage manager as Adrien's makeup artist reached over and put the last puff of finisher on his cheek. "I want this rehearsal to run just as smoothly as it will next week!"

"Seven minutes till Penny said the meeting starts," said Luka as Marinette ran into the foyer of Le Grand Paris Hotel. He sat next to Mylène, watching Ivan pace back and forth. "You're just in time, Marinette." He smiled, and Marinette slipped onto the bench next to him. Her cheeks turned pink as he placed his hand over hers; his fingers were warm and slightly callused on the tips.

"Take some calming breaths, like Miss Bustier says during our mindfulness time," suggested Mylène as Ivan stomped around.

"He won't like it," said Ivan. "No one likes my poems."

"That's not true," said Marinette. "We love your poems, and I know Jagged Stone will, too." She leaned over to Luka and whispered, "At least I hope so, or he may never want to talk to me again!"

Ivan pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and started reading. "I have a rock lodged in my heart, a stone that only you can break; use your love to free me now, because my very life's at stake."

"Ivan, that's beautiful!" gasped Mylène, clasping her hands.

"It sounds just like something Jaggad Stone would love," Marinette agreed.

"It sounds like the poetry of a five-year-old," said Chloe as she strutted into the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" growled Marinette.

"That's a ridiculous question, Dupain-Cheng; utterly ridiculous. Everyone knows my Daddy owns this hotel, and I'm here all the time." Chloe leaned against the counter and looked over her shoulder at the attendant. "You, go get me a lemon water. And if there's a seed in it, you won't work in another hotel the rest of your life." The attendant scurried off. "The real question is why are you here?"

"Ivan is sharing one of his poems with Jagged Stone," said Mylène. "Marinette managed to set up a meeting for them. He might even use it for one of his songs!"

"Ew, you mean that piece of garbage he just read?" said Chloe. "I hope not; the last thing I want is to have to listen to that thing on the radio everywhere I go." Ivan crushed the paper in a clenched fist.

"Deep breathes, deep breathes," Mylène whispered to him.

"Chloe, why do you always have to pick on people?" said Marinette, her own fists clenched. "No wonder Ladybug never gave you back the bee miraculous." Chloe shot her a narrow look. Luka gently placed his hand on Marinette's shoulder and shook his head ever so slightly. Marinette humfed and crossed her arms.

"I could sing Smelly Wolf for you," Mylène offered to Ivan. He sighed.

"You know, a glass of water might calm you down, too," said Luka to Ivan. "Maybe you could get one in the kitchen." He turned to Chloe. "Since you know the hotel, would you be able to show Ivan where it is?"

"You want me to do what?" said Chloe, turning her lip up for a moment, but her expression shifted to a sly smile. "Fine, I'll show you where the kitchen is, just to prove to you that I'm not as awful as you claim, Marinette." She turned and leaned over the desk, grabbed a piece of note paper and scribbled on it. "Just let me leave a note for the attendant in case he brings my water back." She slipped the paper unseen into her back pocket.

"Thanks, Chloe," Ivan said as he followed her down the hall.

"Don't mention it," she said, her hips swaying as she catwalked down the hall. "Like, seriously, don't you ever, ever mention it."

Once she was out of earshot, Marinette said, "I don't trust her."

"It's just a glass of water," Luka pointed out. "She can't possibly do much with that."

"You're way underestimating her," said Marinette. "She's cruel, not dumb."

"And you are not either one of those," said Luka kindly. "Don't stoop to her level." Marinette sighed.

"You're right, thanks," she said.

"You seem a little distracted; is everything alright?" Luka asked. Marinette's mind wandered back to the mess in her room.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just regular stuff," she said, smiling at him. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk," he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mylène giggled. "You two are so cute together!" she said, grinning. Marinette blushed even deeper.

"Oh, Miss Chloe, here is your water," said the attendant as Chloe and Ivan passed him in the hall. "Lemon, no seeds."

"I don't want it anymore," said Chloe without stopping. "Here's the kitchen." They stepped inside; on one side, two chef de partie were prepping vegetables and meat for the dinner menu.

"Pedro, where are the glasses?" demanded Chloe.

"My name is Pascal...over there, mademoiselle," said one of the chefs, motioning with the wrist of his chopping hand to a high cabinet near the sink. "But didn't Spencer the attendant—"

"Never mind, Peter," Chloe cut him off. "There you go, Ivan."

"Thank you, Chloe," Ivan said as he set down his poem on an island counter and grabbed a glass. While his back was to her, she switched the notes and slipped his poem into her pocket. Pascal cleared his throat, but Chloe shot him a cutting glare and he shut right up.

"Should I…" Ivan started.

"Leave the cup; there's staff for a reason," she said. Ivan grabbed the piece of note paper, and Chloe sultered out of the kitchen with Ivan behind her. Outside the door, she motioned down the hall. "Off you go, I have an appointment at the hotel spa."

When Ivan returned to the foyer, Penny was already downstairs, waiting for him with the others.

"Super tight schedule today, but I've been able to squeeze you in for about six minutes," she said, clicking her pen. "Follow me, please." Penny led them down the hall to the elevator.

"I can't believe you get to meet Jaggad Stone!" Mylène squealed to Ivan.

"You mean we get to meet Jaggad Stone," he said, smiling down at her. "Thanks, Mylène; if it weren't for you, I don't think I would have the courage to talk to him."

"I believe in you, Ivan," Mylène said as the group stepped into the elevator. She took the pin he had given her from her bandana, pinned it to his shirt, and she slipped her hand into his.

Downstairs, Chloe changed into a bathrobe for her massage and chuckled darkly to herself. "Here's one on a platter for you, Hawkmoth."

Jaggad was already sitting at a baby grand piano, and Fang was lounging on the bed in a pile of white fluff with a less than stuffed bear.

"Ah, great, you're here!" he exclaimed.

"Jagged, this is Ivan," Marinette said as she pushed him forward. "He's the one I was telling you about."

"I remember you; you ripped those drums a fresh one at Nanarky's place a while back. It's rad that you write lyrics, too." He held out his hand for Ivan, and they shook. "And I'm glad you're here too, Luka. Vivica's out today, so I just might need you on guitar if these lyrics are all they're cracked up to be."

"Remember, six minutes, Jaggad," Penny said as she jotted notes down on her pad.

Jaggad winked at her and held out his hand to Ivan. "Can I see them?"

Ivan handed him the note, now a little damp with sweat, and wiped his hand on his jeans. He couldn't bring himself to watch as Jagged looked over the poem.

"Your songs reek like stinky feet; your guitar sounds like bleating sheep, it's all I can do to keep my teeth from clenching when I hear your beaty-beat," Jagged Stone read outloud, his face contorted. He pushed the paper away. "This—this is not only a terrible piece of literature, but it's totally rude!"

"That's not my poem!" said Ivan, eyes wide.

"I can't believe this! I took time out of my busy schedule to be insulted like this?" Jagged raged. "Penny, you had a job to do. And you, Marinette, I trusted you, but you set me up with this buffoon?" Penny stepped back, and Marinette raised her hands in protest.

"Jaggad, I didn't betray you; that's not—" Marinette started.

"I am not a buffoon!" yelled Ivan, stamping.

"Get out of here, all of you, or I'll have security throw you out!" Jaggad said as he slammed his piano shut.

"Thank you, Chloe; I can always count on you to present me with negative feelings to manipulate," Hawkmoth said as the dome on his observatory opened. "This is the perfect opportunity to test my new powers." He pulled out the peafowl miraculous and pinned the borach just above the butterfly miraculous. Holding out his hands, he cried, "Nooroo, Duusuu, unify!" As he clasped his hands together, blue pinstripes rippled down his purple attire, with blue feathers erupting from the top of the collar of his jacket. A blue tophat sporting a peacock feather materialized atop his mask. He flicked his wrist and the peacock fan spread.

"Now bow to the power of Sapphire Moth!" He took a feather from the fan, held it on his hand, and a pure akuma landed on it. He closed his fist over the butterfly and the feather, and when he released it, the butterfly took off, and the feather followed it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marinette glimpsed the akuma and amok flutter through the window.

"Akuma?" she squeaked, her own frustration quickly subsiding. "Oh no no no no!" She climbed on a chair. "Everyone, calm down, now!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

It was too late. The amok settled on the crunched paper in Jagged's hand, and the akuma on Ivan's pin. Each stood up, their eyes framed in the combined blue masks of Sapphire Moth.

"Run!" Luka yelled. Marinette jumped off the chair, grabbed Mylène, and ran out of the room, followed by Penny and Luka. They slammed the door behind them.

"Which way?" Mylène asked, quivering as she looked down the three different halls before them.

"We need to split up," Marinette advised as she darted to the wall and broke the fire alarm. "We may not know what they're after yet, but that way they can't catch all of us." As soon as the lights and sirens went off, people started poking their heads out of the doors and running down the halls.

"Right," answered Luka and Penny, and they split off.

Downstairs in the spa, Chloe's masseuse stopped at the sounds of the alarm, and ran out the door.

"Wait! I still have another fourty-five minutes!" Chloe yelled after her. "Ugh! Hawkmoth, couldn't you have spared my massage at least?"

"Stoneheart," said Sapphire Moth, "welcome back. I'm giving you back your powers and amplifying them so that you can prove your innocence against these false allegations."

"Thank you, Sapphire Moth," said Ivan as the darkness spread over him.

"Jagged Stone, these fools have insulted you and wasted your time! I am giving you the power to shape your rage into the sentimoster Oritron Prime to teach these liars a lesson."

"I'll teach them all not to mess with Jagged Stone—especially that insulting fool!" yelled Jaggad Stone as he fell to one knee. Before him, a dark cloud formed itself into a giant, red, origami dragon that cracked the ceiling as it formed. Jaggad climbed its back, opened a fold on its neck, and slipped inside the beast. Stoneheart roared and tackled the dragon, crashing through the giant windows to the Parisian streets below.

Marinette tried two guestroom doors before a third one opened. She started to let herself in when she glimpsed Mylène standing next to her.

"Eh, Mylène, we were supposed to spit up so they wouldn't find us," Marinette said with a forced grin.

"I-I know, but I'm scared. But I'm also worried about Ivan. Marinette, I don't know what to do!" she said, raising her fists to her face in frustration. "He needs me; he needs someone to calm him down, but I'm not strong enough."

"The best way to help him right now is to stay safe. Hide in here, and I'll find another hiding spot. Ladybug will be here any minute," Marinette assured her as she ushered Mylène inside and closed the door. She glanced up and down the hall, and Tikki peeked out.

"An akuma and a sentimoster? How are you going to handle two giant monsters on your own?" Tikki asked.

"I won't be on my own," Marinette answered confidently. "Cat Noir has my back. Tikki, spots on!" As soon as her spots were on, she grabbed her Bugphone and dialed the cat. "Cat Noir, we've got a situation at the Le Grand Paris Hotel, I need you—fast!"

The akuma alert sounded on Adrien's phone just as he walked stage right off the runway. Natalie pulled the phone out from her pocket, glanced at the alert, and dismissed it.

As the monsters fell out of the hotel, the origami dragon refolded itself into a jet and sped out from under Stoneheart. He shattered the pavement as he landed kneeling on his fist, driving splintering cracks in every direction and displacing cars parked on the street. Everyone on the street below froze for a tense moment, then scattered in screams for shelter.

"You'll never be able to catch me!" hollered Jaggad from inside Oritron Prime as it rushed Stoneheart. He bellowed as the jet plowed into him, but as it hit him his body doubled in size, and he easily grabbed Oritron Prime before it could fly over him. The paper shifted again into a whale, forcing Stoneheart's hand open. The whale fell from his grip, and it shifted yet again into an eagle and assaulted the golem's eyes. Each time the talons raked his face, Stoneheart grew.

Ladybug swung onto a nearby roof and pulled out her phone again. "Cat Noir, we've got an akuma and a sentimoster! I need you here asap!" In one motion she flicked her phone shut and threw the yo-yo to swing closer to the creatures. "Hey down there! Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to step on the flowers?"

Stoneheart's foot paused over a tiny garden, and he set it down to the side.

"Stay out of this, Ladybug!" yelled Jaggad Stone from inside the paper hawk. "This is between me and the dumb rock over there!" Stoneheart bellowed in fury at him.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want my miraculous," she taunted as she flashed her earrings. _If I can just lure them away..._

"Not part of the plan today," Jaggad replied as the eagle shifted back into a dragon, this time the same size as Stoneheart. The paper dragon rammed into Stoneheart, sending him toppling into the row of buildings. Ladybug's mouth fell open.

"What do you mean not part of the plan today?" she said, and a chunk of brick and concrete came flying at her. She barely managed to roll out of the way as it crashed into the roof.

"Excellent," said Hawkmoth. "Keep her occupied, my minions. If the opportunity presents itself, take her miraculous, but otherwise, battle to your hearts' content!"

Stoneheart roared as he rolled onto his back and threw the dragon over him and into the air. Oritron Prime's wings caught a draft and it righted itself, and Ladybug seized the opportunity to yo-yo herself to its tail. It shook back and forth, trying to dislodge her, but she held on and climbed her way to the neck. She reached for the fold to open the paper dragon, but as soon as she touched the edge, the creature transformed into a blimp, and Ladybug slipped off the side of the balloon with a scream. She threw her yo-yo just in time to catch a chimney and slam herself into the side of a building.

"Get back here," rumbled Stoneheart as he lumbered through the streets towards Oritron Prime, flattening cars and lampposts as he went. The origami blimp turned towards its opponent and shifted into a giant winged unicorn with Jaggad on its back.

"Charge!" Jaggad Stone hollered, and the unicorn rammed into Stoneheart again, sending the rock monster into a growth spurt that left him standing above the majority of the buildings and too wide to move easily through the streets.

Ladybug pulled herself up to the rooftop across from the partially demolished hotel and took in the situation. Neither monster lightened its advance against the other. "They really aren't interested in the miraculous," she wondered out loud. "What is Hawkmoth up to?"

looking for anything she could use to her advantage. "If I just had Cat Noir's Cataclysm," she muttered as she pulled out her phone and dialed him again, but there was no answer. She gritted her teeth as she hung up. "I'm out of time to wait." She threw her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

Down into her hands fell a small mirror. She glanced around, and noticed a ventilation fan on one of the rooftops, the amok and as she glanced through the hotel window across the way, she saw Mylène leaning out, trying to get a better view.

"Ivan!" Mylène cried. "It's ok! It was just a misunderstanding.

"This is going to take more than five minutes," Ladybug said as she grinned to herself, threw her yo-yo, and swung to the open window. Mylène darted out of the way just as she landed.

"Ladybug!" Mylène said.

"Mylène, do you want to help Ivan?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Mylène replied. "I'm just...scared."

"It's alright to be scared," Ladybug said. "It's what you chose to do when you're scared that makes you courageous." Ladybug opened her yo-yo, pulled out a spotted compact, and offered it to Mylène.

"Mylène Harprèle, this is the miraculous of the mouse, which grants the power of multiplication. You will use it for the greater good, if you are willing."

Mylène took the compact gently, her eyes wide. "You think I can do this, Ladybug?"

"I do, Mylène," she replied. "You have the heart and courage to face your fears. You will return the miraculous to me once we succeed. Can I trust you?"

"I'll do everything I can to help," she replied, her face brightening to determination. She opened the compact, and in a flash of pink light Mullo whipped around Mylène and stopped just before her face.

"I'm Mullo, and I'm your kwami!" he said, grinning at Mylène.

"You're so cute!" squealed Mylène as she tied on the pendant from the compact. "But what do I do now?"

"Just say, 'Mullo, get squeaky,' and you'll transform," Mullo explained.

"Mullo, get squeaky!" Mylène shouted, reaching her hand over her head. The pink leaves on the pendant lit up, and as she brought her hand down over her face and back over her braids, a grey and pink mask formed. Her bandana disappeared, replaced with two gray mouse ears, and her rainbow braids tripled in length. She stretched her arms out and spun on one foot as a gray and pink bodysuit worked its way down her limbs, and at each outstretched hand, the handles of her jump rope formed. She whipped the jump rope around her waist, the two ends falling in the back to form a tail.

"Muroidea is ready for action!" she said when her transformation was complete.

"Excellent!" replied Ladybug as she moved to the window. "Follow me; I've got a plan."

"Still no sign of Cat Noir," Sapphire Moth muttered to himself, gripping the shaft of his cane till even under the fabric the veins on his gloved hand stood out. "Perhaps I have been blinded by my affections."

Outside and on the roof, Ladybug and Muroidea had a perfect view of the battle between Stoneheart and Oritron Prime, now folded into a giant robot. They had made their way out into a street wide enough that Stoneheart was no longer pinned. After taking so much damage, Stoneheart towered at twelve stories, while Oritron Prime stood only at eight. Though it was clear Stoneheart had the advantage, the origami robot was not deterred.

"Cat Noir, if you get this, I could really use your help luring Stoneheart to the Eiffel Tower," Ladybug said, then ended the message. She squeezed the yo-yo, then turned to Muroidea. "Are you ready?"

Muroidea grinned. "More than ready!"

"Let's go!" They split up, and Muroidea headed straight for the tower. Ladybug leapt across the roofs, pausing behind a row of chimneys. "Tikki, spots off."

Tikki whirled out, and Marinette pulled out a pink macaroon for her to munch. "Where on earth is that cat?" Marinette asked.

"You should probably assume he won't be here at this point," Tikki answered hesitantly.

"I don't get it," Marinette continued. "He didn't sound angry with me last time...but now he won't even answer my calls."

"Marinette, you need to focus," Tikki admonished her. "Cat Noir will have to wait."

"You're right," Marinette agreed. "Tikki, spots on!" With her powers restored, she whipped across the skyline to the dueling giants.

Oritron Prime shifted again to a flying unicorn with Jagged Stone astride its back, and made to ram into Stoneheart's eye, but Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around Jagged Stone's waist and she yanked him down to the safety of the roof.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" he demanded, stomping his foot.

"Just making sure you don't fall off that bucking bronco," she replied. "Now, hand over the amok."

"I don't have it," Jagged replied, smugly as he crossed his arms. "And good luck finding it."

"Eh, I figured as much, but it was worth a shot," she said as she threw her yo-yo around the unicorn's horn and swung herself onto its back. Oritron Prine reared and kicked, but Ladybug held on tight, steering it towards a giant, up-turned ventilation fan that blew the paper creature across the roofs towards the Eiffel Tower. Stoneheart turned and stomped after them.

When it realized it couldn't shake her, Oritron Prime shifted into a hot air balloon, but this time, Ladybug was prepared. She grabbed a paper fold and dropped into the basket, threw her yo-yo towards another fan, and held on tight as she pulled herself and the sentimonster forward, just barely missing Stoneheart's grasping hand. Between the fan and her yo-yo, the balloon flew into the open mall of the Tower.

Oritron Prime shifted again to the dragon, and Ladybug threw her yo-yo around its neck just in time to pull herself to its back.

"Ladybug, over here!" Muroidea yelled from atop the Tower. She had her jump rope twirling like a lasso, and as she threw it towards the sentimonster, Ladybug threw her yo-yo through the loop. Muroidea tightened the jump rope and pulled while Ladybug held onto the squirming dragon, dragging it through the air. As soon as they were next to the tower, Muroidea let the yo-yo loose, caught the dragon's neck in her lasso, and leashed the sentimonster to the railing.

"Quick!" yelled Ladybug as she flipped onto the platform. "Lucky charm!" A pair of tiny sewing snips fell into her outstretched hand.

"Multitude!" cried Muroidea, and her black boots glowed as she fractured into twenty tiny versions of herself. Ladybug handed her the snips, and the tiny Muroideas dropped down onto the struggling dragon. Each one worked itself under the folds of the dragon, forcing it out of its shape.

Stoneheart stopped just below Oritron Prime, and jumped to try and grab it, but missed. As the dragon unfolded, the tiny Muroideas grabbed the edges of the paper. It slipped from jump rope and fell over Stoneheart, momentarily blinding and halting him. Ladybug swung down and slipped under the paper and smashed the pin on his chest. As Stoneheart dissolved in a cloud of darkness and the akuma escaped, the Muroideas parachuted to the ground. In the center of the unfolded sentimonster was the tiny note, and one tiny Muroidea cut it down the middle with the snips, exposing the amok.

"No more evildoing for you two," Ladybug said as she swiped the akuma and the amok up in one movement. "Gotchya! Bye bye, little butterfly and little feather." The multitude of Muroidea merged again into one, and she handed Ladybug the sewing snips. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug yelled as she tossed them into the sky, and the city was restored to order—even down to Chloe and her massage.

"I may not have claimed any of the miraculous, but this test was still successful," Sapphire Moth said as his dome closed. "With a few more tests, and a little more research, our victory will be secured."

Muroidea and Ladybug made their way to an unseen corner of the second balcony of the tower.

"Pound it," they said with a fistbump. Muroidea reached around her neck and handed Ladybug the pendant as her hero suit disappeared.

"Ladybug, thank you for believing in me," Mylène said.

"Thank you for all your help," Ladybug replied. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'll see you around!" Mylène said, waving as she left. As soon as she was out of view, Ladybug opened her Bugphone, but there were no messages. She sighed.

"Tikki, spots off," she said, and she leaned back against the iron frame as Tikki floated around her. "He didn't come again. He didn't even pick up his phone, or leave a message, or anything! You don't think...you don't think he's mad at me, do you? For telling him about the dreams and the mission?"

"No no no!" Tikki insisted. "It's like I said last time; I know Cat Noir, and he is not that kind of person. He would never neglect his duty over his feelings. He's been mad at you before, but he's always done his part. I'm sure it's something else. Though," she added, "that doesn't mean he isn't hurt."

"Then why would he…" Marinette slid down to crouch on the ground, and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I...I feel so alone." She didn't realise she was crying till she wiped her eye and her hand came back wet. She looked at it in mild surprise.

"Don't worry, Marinette—you're not alone!" Tikki said, patting her arm. "I'm here, and I know he'll be back."

Marinette didn't answer, but she stood and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I better get back to Luka and the others; they're probably wondering where I am."

Guitar chords and piano pounding greeted Marinette as she knocked on the hotel room door. Penny opened it, and she stepped it to see Ivan, Jagged Stone, and Luka jamming away.

"I thought Jagged would be out of time!" she said to Penny.

"Well, I've only given them four more minutes, but Jagged loved Ivan's song so much, he was inspired to start work on the tune right away," Penny replied, then she checked her watch. "Of course, that was three minutes ago."

"I'm so glad you're ok," Mylène said as she came up to Marinette. "We looked for you, but we couldn't find you anywhere."

"Heh, I ran and hid quite a ways away," Marinette replied as Luka put down the guitar and Jagged closed the piano.

"There you are," said Luka, and he gently hugged her.

"Thank you, Marinette, for setting this whole thing up," said Jagged. "Sorry I got a little out of hand." Penny gently bopped him on the head with her tablet.

"It's not the first time, and I doubt it will be the last," she said, and they all laughed.

Luka paused, looking over Marinette's face. She shyly met his eyes, but looked away. He turned back to Jagged and Ivan. "Thanks for letting me tag along today," he said. "I think I'm ready to head out." He looked down at Marinette. "How about you?"

"Um, sure," she said. "Yeah, that would be great, actually."

"We'll see you," Luka said, and he took her hand as everyone waved goodbye.

They walked in silence, the sun inching its way down for the day. After a few minutes, Marinette fidgeted like she might need to say something, but Luka never said a word, and only smiled gently down to her. She settled into his serenity and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked back to the bakery.

"When can we leave?" Adrien leaned back and whispered to Natalie, who stood just behind him at the opulent dinner table. On either side of him, designers and models chatted away about current trends, today's rehearsal, and their expectations for the next week's events.

"Two minutes," she replied, glancing at her watch. He fought back a visible sigh and stealthily slipped a piece of cheese from his board to his pocket. Plagg grabbed it and swallowed the thing whole, letting out a muted sigh of joy.

"It has been such a delight to meet you, Adrien," said the lady next to him. Her cropped hair and dark eyeliner looked sharp enough to slice, and he forced a smile. "Your father must be very proud to have such an accomplished young man as his son."

"I hope so," he responded. He glanced back to Natalie, who gave a slight nod. Adrien stood. "Thank you all for a wonderful evening, but I have studies in the morning, and must be returning."

It was nine in the evening before Adrien, Natalie, and his guard returned to the hotel. As they stopped at Adrien's door, he asked, "Could I have my phone back now?" She pulled it out and handed it to her without a word. He glanced to see if there were any missed notifications, but all it showed were a few texts from Nino.

"You did well representing your father tonight," said Natalie, "but don't forget that you need to be professional at every interaction."

"Thanks, Natalie," he said "I'll remember." She didn't move when he opened the door, so he paused and said, "I'm exhausted and heading straight to bed." She nodded and left, though his guard took up station outside. He closed the door behind him, and Plagg flew out.

"Finally!" he said, collapsing on the bed. "I thought this day would never end!"

"That makes two of us," Adrien agreed as he collapsed next to him. "Plagg, I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm suffocating." He looked longingly at the window. "I can't even get out as Cat Noir."

"Yeah, using your powers for selfish reasons rarely ends well. Plus, if anyone saw Cat Noir in Milan, they might ask a few questions." He sat up. "At least they keep the cheese coming!"

"I'm glad you have something to look forward to," Adrien said. "And soon Kagami will be here, too."

Alya sat studying with Nino in the park when her phone rang, but she didn't recognize the number. She showed it to Nino, but he just shrugged.

"Hello?" she asked as she hit receive.

"Hey Alya! It's Lila. Do you have a minute? I just wanted to talk to you about your Ladyblog."

"Lila?" asked Alya. "How'd you get my number?"

"Oh, Max was so sweet to give it to me after helping me with my physics homework yesterday. I told him how much I loved all the awesome research you've done on Ladybug. You really are the authority."

"Yeah?" said Alya.

"Absolutely! That's why I knew you would be able to help me with this little problem I have. You see, I have this theory, but it's totally crazy—I'm pretty sure I'm wrong, but I can't get it out of my mind. I was wondering if you could help me solve it, since you are so good at investigating."

"What's your theory?" Alya said, trying to cover her intrigue.

"Like I said, it's totally crazy, but hear me out. I think Marinette might be Ladybug."


	5. Episode 5: Truthsayer

The sun was just stretching over the rooftops as the birds sang their good mornings, but Paris's hero was already darting across the skyline after dispelling an akuma. Ladybug swung down onto the roof-top garden over the Boulangerie Patisserie just as her Bugphone rang. She flipped it open to see an incoming call from Cat Noir, but she with a grunt slammed the phone shut and detransformed.

"Marinette!" Tikki scolded.

"Clearly I don't need him; I can take down Monsieur Pigeon on my own," she said as she handed Tikki a macaroon. "I'm getting better at flying solo. I've been relying on Cat Noir too much."

"But you're supposed to rely on your partner," Tikki countered over a mouthful of sweet almond goodness. "You and Cat Noir are an awesome team!"

"An awesome team is always there for each other, and where has he been, Tikki?" she pointed out as she opened the door and went down to her room. She opened the gramophone and took out the miracle box. "I'm the guardian now, and I have greater responsibilities than just being Ladybug. If Cat Noir can't do his job, he shouldn't have the cat miraculous." She slipped the dog miraculous and the rooster miraculous back into their places in the box.

"What?" Tikki froze.

"I've been thinking about it, and it's just not safe to leave the cat miraculous in his hands if he can't perform his duties or be responsible."

"But he has good reasons—"

"I can't think of a single good reason," said Marinette, crossing her arms and staring at Tikki. Tikki glared back. "Besides, how would you know what his reasons are?"

"What happened to caring about Cat Noir's well being and feelings?" Tikki deflected the question. "Marinette, you need a partner; you can't do this alone. And Master Fu trusted—"

"You're right, I can't do this alone, and that's just what has been happening—I've been alone. People change, Tikki. Master Fu couldn't have known Cat Noir would just stop showing up."

"And Master Fu also wasn't expecting you to let your feelings cloud your judgement," Tikki pointed out.

"What do you mean, my feelings?" Marinette demanded. "This is an entirely rational decision!"

"A rational decision based on the fact that you feel alone and betrayed!" said Tikki. "You haven't even listened to Cat Noir's side of things. You don't know his reasons, so how can you think taking away his miraculous is fair?"

"Because it's not about fair, it's about what's responsible!" she said, stamping her foot. Hot tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. "Can't you see I have things way bigger than Cat Noir's or my feelings to consider?"

"Marinette, I—"

"I have school," she said, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

"Marinette, wait!" Tikki cried as she flew to the trapdoor. Tikki paused, distraught, and caught sight of the miracle box, sitting on the desk next to the last picture of Adrien.

—

"Plagg, claws in." Adrien leaned against the sink, unable to look at himself in the eyes.

"She was probably out of time and just detransformed," Plagg offered, though he didn't sound convinced.

"How could I miss seven calls from her?" Adrien asked as he slumped against the counter. "There must have been an attack that day Nathalie took my phone." He looked up at his kwami. "Plagg, this isn't working."

"I know," said Plagg, deflating.

"Maybe I should just tell her," he said, staring at the wall.

"Just tell her what?" asked Plagg, a tone of unease in his voice.

"If she knew who I was, then—"

"Nope, nope, nope. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"This has nothing to do with my feelings anymore, Plagg."

"Why? Cause you're dating Kagami?"

"What? No," Adrien said. "I mean, it doesn't even matter what my feelings towards Ladybug are; even if she were interested, our love led to me destroying her. I can't risk that." He looked intently at Plagg. "She's always 'bugging' me to use my head, and I think a good leader needs to know all of the facts to make a proper decision for the team."

Plagg sighed. "Maybe, but I don't think that idea will fly with the bug."

Adrien pulled out his phone and checked the clock. "I can't do anything about it right now, anyway; we've got to go meet Kagami." He smiled. "At least that's one thing that will go right today."

—

Alya leaned in over Marinette's shoulder as she opened her locker, but it took a moment for Marinette to notice, and when she did, she yelped and jumped.

"Goodness, someone's skittish today," said Alya, grinning slyly.

"When am I not skittish?" said Marinette as she shoved her extra books into her locker. Alya stood on her toes, peering in, and Marinette looked over her shoulder at her friend.

"And you seem particularly interested in my locker today," said Marinette.

"Oh, you know, just—" Marinette smiled and stepped out of Alya's way, holding the door open for her.

"See anything interesting?" Marinette asked cockily.

"Wow, you have almost as many pictures of Adrien in here as you used to have—"

"I must have forgotten about those," Marinette said hastily as she jumped in front of Alya and started ripping them down.

"So you don't keep any other interesting things in there, like say, jewelry?" Alya asked.

"Jewelry?" said Marinette as she made a wad of the old magazine pictures. "No, I keep all of my jewelry at home in my jewelry box."

"Ah, gotchya," said Alya. "Hey, are you free after school?" Marinette looked up, considering.

"Other than homework, yeah, I think I am," she said as she closed her locker.

"Excellent!" said Alya, and the girls headed out the door. "Then we're gonna have a girls' day. We haven't had one of those in ages, since I've been dating and you've been so busy."

"What about Nino?" asked Marinette.

"Sisters before misters, does before bros," Alya replied with a wink. "After homework tonight, it's tacos, nails, and action flicks at my place!"

—

Tikki pushed on one of the drawers of the Miracle Box, and out popped the pair of folding glasses. She heaved to pull them out, and once they hit the table, Kaalki appeared.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" she demanded. "I highly doubt you are authorized to touch my miraculous, much less commandeer it from its proper place."

"We have an emergency," Tikki said firmly. "Cat Noir isn't able to help Ladybug because he's in another country."

"And what on earth is he doing there?" Kaalki asked. "What has Plagg been up to, letting his master run around unbridled like some wild stallion?"

"It's not his fault," Tikki argued. "But if we don't do something, Marinette's going to take away Cat Noir's miraculous!"

"My, that seems a little drastic," Kaalki said, placing her hoof to her chin. "What is it you had in mind?"

—

Adrien's guard held him back with one gorilla fist as the passengers exited the train, or Adrien might have fallen down the track with anticipation. He scanned each face, clenching the rose in his hand hard enough the stem bruised slightly, but it wasn't until almost every other passenger had disembarked that the Tsurugis stepped onto the platform. Adrien and Nathalie bowed their heads, the guard inclined his own, and Tomoe and Kagami responded in kind.

"Tsurugi-san, Kagami, welcome to Milan," said Nathalie.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Adrien, grinning as he presented the rose to Kagami. She blushed slightly as she took it.

"Me too," she replied.

"I have meetings to attend to in an hour, and I would like to visit the hotel beforehand," said Tomoe, wasting no time. Nathalie took her by the arm while Adrien's guard grabbed the bags, and they walked to the limo waiting outside the terminal. After putting the luggage in the trunk, the gorilla opened the back door, and the other four slipped into the vehicle, Nathalie and Adrien across from Tomoe and Kagami.

In a moment it was clear that normal conversation was impossible, and each time Adrien felt ready to break the ice, he found himself biting his tongue. Finally, he managed to ask, "How was your trip?"

"It was uneventful," Tomoe answered.

"Was the food good?" Adrien ventured.

"It was adequate," she replied. Adrien caught Kagami's eye, and she smiled quickly, but dropped it as if she may not have intended it in the first place.

"Mother, Adrien and I have a number of appointments this afternoon in addition to our fencing lesson at Circolo Della Spada Mangiarotti," said Kagami. "It may be more efficient if we were to travel separately."

"I would assume Nathalie will be accompanying you?" Tomoe asked.

"Yes," said Nathalie. "I am personally escorting Adrien to all of his affairs in addition to his usual bodyguard." She glanced at Adrien. "I have been ordered to keep him in my sight at all times." Adrien glanced back at her.

"Very good," Tomoe replied.

"I will see to it another vehicle is arranged for you, Tsurugi-san," Nathalie said as the limo pulled up to the Baglioni Hotel Carlton and the guard opened the door. The gorilla helped Tomoe out while a bellhop pulled their luggage from the trunk. Nathalie pulled out her phone and made a call to the desk, and Adrien slipped from his seat to sit next to Kagami, a sly smile on his lips. Kagami leaned in, keeping a close eye on Nathalie, but she was sharing the same smile as his.

"I was thinking—" Adrien started.

"Nathalie sent me a detailed copy of your schedule, so I planned a list of all the things we could do together in your free time," Kagami said, pulling out her phone.

"Oh—um, that sounds great," Adrien said, glancing over her shoulder as she swiped through her planner. There were more notes in it than even Natalie's.

"Now that we've delivered our things to the hotel and gotten rid of my mother, we will have approximately forty-seven minutes before we need to be at Circolo Della Spada Mangiarotti for fencing. The Natural History Museum is on the way to the school, so we should have enough time to stop in and still arrive on time," she said. "After that, we should have a half an hour before your next fitting for the show at Pilazzo Serbelloni, and there is a small bakery that has croissants and a plumcake I would like to try."

"Wow! That sounds great! You know, I found—"

"While you are at your fitting, I will be practicing flower arranging till four at Silviadeifiori, which—between changing and driving to pick me up—leaves you with a fourteen minute gap before I finish. By time I finish it will be four, and we can work on our homework together till dinner at six."

"That...is all really something," Adrien said, with a forced smile. Kagami stared intently at him, searchin his face. "You disapprove," she said.

"No! I just…" he relaxed and smiled genuinely. "I'm just glad you're here. It's been a rough week."

"How so?" she asked, putting her phone away.

"You know, with schedules and meetings and," he glanced at Nathalie, "...and stuff. There's not a lot of time for fun." He winked at her, and she smiled back.

"Don't worry; I've planned a ton of fun," she winked.

—

It was difficult to focus on Miss Bustier's lectures with so many different things vying for Marinette's attention, but the empty seat in front of her continued to pull her mind from thoughts of Cat Noir, Tikki, and Luka, and she couldn't help but sigh. Perhaps Alya was right, and what she needed was relaxation with her best friend.

In the shifting moment between classes, Marinette finally pulled out her bag to check on Tikki, who, to her shock, was not inside. She shuffled the books and papers, whispering "Tikki, Tikki!" into the bag until Alya tapped her on her shoulder and cocked her eyebrow.

"You doing ok?" Alya asked.

"Of course!" said Marientte, forcing a grin. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're talking to your bag."

"I just—I just realized I forgot my physics book at home!" Marinette said, jumping up with her bag in hand. "Don't worry, I'll be right back." Alya started to speak, but Marinette ran out of the room before Alya could get a word out. Alya sighed as the door swung shut.

Marinette darted around the empty halls, whispering Tikki's name in every corner. She practically tore her locker apart before she decided to return home to look for the kwami.

Racing past her bewildered parents and up the stairs, Marinette threw open the door to her room, crying "Tikki? Tikki—I'm sorry," but there was no answer. Everything was just as she left it, including the miracle box, outside of its case.

"Tikki?" she asked as she pushed the top button, opening the panel for the first eight miraculous, including her own, but she knew that even if Tikki were "in the box," she would be in the kwami world, apart from her own. She collapsed on her chair, staring at the box. In addition, if Tikki were hiding in there, there was no way for her to reach her. After a moment of staring at the box, Marinette took out the fox and the bee miraculous, slipping them into her bag before leaving.

—

Adrien and Kagami stepped out of the bakery giggling, each with a little brown bag, and took seats next to one another at one of the wooden tables. Nathalie and Adrien's guard took seats at the table two down from theirs. Adrien tore a piece of croissant and popped it into his mouth. Kagami smiled as she nibbled a bit of her cake.

"How is it?" she asked, flicking away a crispy flake from his shirt.

"Great! Not as good as the ones from the Dupain bakery, but these are still wonderful," he said, grinning. Kagami glanced down. "It's definitely the best thing I've had in Italy." Adrien took her hand, and she smiled up at him. "Thanks for making this day amazing."

"Anything for you," Kagami said, taking his hand in both of hers. She leaned in, her lips an inch from his. "I love you, Adrien." Adrien glanced at Nathalie and the gorilla, but they paid no attention.

"You really are amazing," Adrien replied, smiling gently and closing the distance, but Kagami pulled back.

"Don't you love me?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I just said 'I love you,' and you said I'm amazing, but you didn't say you love me," she pointed out, her eyes cutting. "That's not the same thing."

"I'm sorry," said Adrien sincerely.

"You're sorry? For what? For not loving me?"

"No! I mean, I'm sorry I didn't say I love you—I didn't realize it was that important to you," he said. "I—" he hesitated. "Maybe...I'm not ready for that."

"You're not ready for what?"

"For...I mean I do love you, but I'm not sure…" he rubbed the back of his neck, all thought of croissant gone.

"You can't just play with my feelings, Adrien," Kagami said, standing up and walking over to Nathalie and the guard. "We're ready to go," she said, crossing her arms. Nathalie glanced between the two of them, but Adrien had a difficult time meeting her eyes.

"Alright, we will drop you off before Adrien's fitting," she said, and they climbed into the limo. Kagami refused to even look at Adrien, and he found himself staring alone out the tinted window.

—

"So have you found out anything about Marinette and Ladybug?" asked Lila casually as Alya grabbed the door to the classroom just before last period began.

"No, not really," she answered, "and between knowing Marinette, and finding so little evidence, I have a hard time believing she could be Ladybug. Thanks for your lead, but I don't think it's going anywhere."

"Oh, that's actually so good to hear," said Lila, touching her heart. "I mean, Marinette and I have had our differences, and I'm sure she would be an awesome Ladybug, but it would have been so heartbreaking if it turned out she was lying to her best friend. I mean, best friends should have nothing to hide from each other."

"Well," started Alya hesitantly, "it is important for Ladybug to keep her identity a secret to protect her friends."

"Of course it is!" said Lila. "I mean, it is, if she thinks one of her friends would actually betray her. How else would Hawkmoth find out who her friends are, unless they ratted her out to him? I bet that would be the only reason Ladybug would keep secrets from her friends." She placed her hand on Alya's shoulder. "And that's why I'm sure Marinette isn't hiding anything from you—she trusts you completely." She slipped past Alya, took the door handle, and walked into the classroom.

—

"Good work, Lila—I feel the seed of doubt and betrayal growing," said Hawkmoth, the butterflies in his dome scattering about him. He pulled out the peafowl broach and clipped it above the wings of his own miraculous, held out his hands and said, "Nooru, Duusu, unify!" In a flash of light, the two miraculous merged and Hawkmoth transformed into Sapphire Moth. His maniacal laughter was broken as he suddenly cried out in pain, falling to one knee.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding his head and shifting his tophat. "This...this didn't happen last time." Using his cane, he pushed himself up to a semi-standing position. "Nooru, Duusu, divide!" He returned to his Hawkmoth form, and Duusu zipped around to face him.

"Why would this happen now and not before?" Hawkmoth demanded.

"Oh, oh, oh—you don't look so well master!" Duusu said, flitting about.

"Answer my question!"

"I don't know, but maybe the second time was more difficult because of the strain on your body?"

"It doesn't matter; I need to seize this opportunity," Hawkmoth said as he held out a hand. A little white butterfly landed on his palm, and placed his other hand over it, infusing it with evil essence.

—

Henry the draper stepped outside of the fitting room, leaving Adrien alone for a solid breath. He relaxed, and Plagg zipped from his fencing bag.

"You really need to wash that thing," he commented. "I mean, I don't mind the fine aroma of aged gym clothes, but it does make it difficult to breathe in there."

"I don't even know why I can't say I love you to her," said Adrien, staring at the ceiling. "I do love her, but I...it's not quite the same as with Ladybug. And we did just start dating—I can have a little time, right?" He groaned.

"This is why you should only date cheese," said Plagg.

"How do I fix this?"

"Kagami's straight-forward; you could just ask he." Plagg lugged a piece of cheese from the bag.

"I doubt she'll talk to me right now. I just wish Nino or Marinette were here," sighed Adrien. "Marinette would know what to do."

"Kagami, your girlfriend, is here, and you want Marinette's advice on what to do?" said Plagg. "Dude, I'm glad you're branching out, but you gotta pick one."

"Pick one what?"

"One girl! I mean, I'm glad you know there are other women out there than just Ladybug, but you can't have Ladybug and Kagami and Marinette! Sure, I like bree and gorgonzola, but I will always be loyal to camembert, and camembert knows it!" He stroked the rine tenderly.

"Plagg, I know I still care for Ladybug, but Marinette has always just been a friend," said Adrien, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"'A friend' you just said you would rather talk to than Kagami," Plagg pointed out. Adrien stopped and said nothing, but took out the lucky charm he kept in his pocket.

I don't want to play around with your feelings; it would be the same as lying to you, Ladybug's voice ran through Adrien's mind. And I'd never want to lie to a friend.

"Plagg…"

"Oh, for fontina's sake, call her if you're that caught up on needing advice from someone other than Kagami," said Plagg as he tossed a piece of cheese into his mouth. Adrien looked over at his phone on the table.

—

Though Marinette should have been rushing back to school to catch the last period, she couldn't bring herself to move any faster. As she cut through the park, each step fell heavier than the last, and the fight from that morning played over and over in her head, till the rhythm of it was broken by her phone ringing. She pulled it from her bag, and almost dropped it when Adrien's face greeted her on the display. Hesitantly, she swiped to answer.

"Hu—hello?" she asked.

"Oh! Um, hi Marinette, I didn't think I'd actually get you—I thought you'd be in class," Adrien said.

"I'm supposed to be, but I forgot something at home," she said.

"Are...are you ok? You sound kind of down," Adrien asked, forgetting his own problems for a moment. "We don't have to talk right now, if it's a bad time."

"I...I'm fine, I just…" she sighed. "I think I really hurt my friend, and I now I think she doesn't want to see me."

"I guess that puts us in the same boat," Adrien said. "I think I hurt Kagami's feelings, and I don't know how to fix it."

"What happened?" Marinette asked, sitting down on a park bench.

"She said she loves me, and I guess it's not the first time she's said that," he explained, and Marinette bit her cheek. "It's just...I guess I haven't really told anyone one this—even Nino—but I kind of had my heart crushed not long ago. I really admire Kagami, and I think we could be great together…"

"But you still care for someone else," Marinette said, tracing the crack in the cement with the toe of her shoe.

"Yes, but that can't happen. I really want to be with Kagami, I just...I think I need time to let my heart get there, you know?" He hesitated. "Or is that wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it wrong to want to love someone, rather than to follow your heart?" His voice quieted. "Especially when what your heart wants can never be?" She couldn't answer. "Marinette?"

"I think it's important to be honest with Kagami," she finally said, fighting not to let her feelings get the best of her. "Tell her how you feel."

"I guess I should have been able to figure that out for myself," Adrien half chuckled. He could hear footsteps nearing the room. "I don't have much longer, but I can't wait to see you—you guys, when I get back."

"We can't wait to see you, too," Marinette said.

"Thank you, Marinette."

"Anytime, Adrien." Marinette ended the call, wiped a single tear from the corner of her cheek, and hurried back to school.

—

Henry the draper swayed back into the room with a new cushin of pins, a length of black and teal fabric, and a measuring tape around his neck.

"Do you even know how difficult it is to get anything around here?" he asked as Adrien stood up. "I swear, I asked, like, seven people for—ugh, Adrien, what have you done?" Adrien glanced around the room and down at himself.

"I don't know, what?" Adrien said.

"That vest is completely—I can't even—so wrinkled!" Henry's fingers flew down the buttons on the vest and he whipped it off of Adrien, sultering out of the room before Adrien was even sure what had happened. All that was left was the trail of Henry's fading voice saying, "How am I expected to work under these conditions? Really?"

Plagg flew back into view, and they exchanged a confused look, but their attention flew up to the ceiling as tear in space erased the vintage gilded paneling and replaced it with an open blue sky. Tikki and Kaalki floated down out of the hole, and the portal closed behind them.

"Tikki? What—what are you doing here?" Adrien demanded. "How did you even get here?"

"Clearly I deserve full credit for that," Kaalki said as she floated up, carrying her miraculous. "A rather marvelous feate of control, if I do say so myself. Could you take this? It's heavy."

"Kaalki?" Adrien's voice nearly squeaked as Kaalki dropped the glasses into his hand.

"Man, did you guys come here to throw me a surprise party?" Plagg asked.

"Ladybug is worried about you, Cat Noir," Tikki said.

"Funny, I would think someone who was worried about me would take my calls," Adrien said, his eyebrow cocked in annoyment.

"She also might be a little mad at you," Tikki said, smiling sheepishly. "She...uh...thinks you're mad at her."

"Why? Well, I am. Kind of." Adrien sighed. "Not really. I can't blame her for being mad at me, at least. I haven't been there for her at all. I've...I've really failed at this."

"It's not your fault," Tikki assured him.

"Eh, it kind of is," Plagg said. Tikki and Kaalki glared at him. "What? He gave up on the whole 'figure out how to get back to Paris' thing kind of quick if you ask me."

"And did you offer him a solution?" asked Kaalki.

"Deep thinking is not my forte," answered Plagg, crossing his arms.

"Either way, it doesn't matter; Ladybug wants to take away your miraculous," said Tikki.

"What?" both Plagg and Adrien exclaimed.

"That's why we're here," said Tikki. "We can't let her do that. With the horse miraculous, you can teleport back to Paris at a moment's notice. No one will even know you're in Milan!"

"Does Ladybug know you're here?" Adrien asked, cocking his eyebrow at her. Tikki shook her head.

"This was the only way," Tikki replied.

"She's got to be freaking out, wondering where you are." Adrien pointed out. Tikki dropped her head. "Not to mention, I don't like lying, and she's not going to be happy when she realizes a miraculous is missing."

"There was no other way," Tikki insisted again. "You let me deal with Ladybug. Speaking of which, I'd better get going, cause she's probably already looking for me."

"You do the honors this time," Kaalki said to Adrien. "It was a rather complicated maneuver to get us here in the first place without bringing along the whole city." Adrien grinned as he slid on the glasses.

"Kaalki, full gallop!"

As Kaalki phased into the wraparound sunglasses, Adrien drew both hands from behind his head, and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. A coniac bodysuit formed down his body and across his arms, detailed with embroidered grey wings on the back and finished by a pair of tall black boots.

"I could get used to this," he said, glancing over himself. "What do you think, Plagg? How does 'Phase' sound for a hero name?" Plagg crossed his arms and humphed.

"I think you should get Tikki back to Paris and get out of that silly costume before someone catches you," he responded. Tikki giggled.

"Voyage!" Phase called out, and he opened a portal showing Collège Françoise Dupont on the other side. "Thanks Tikki; I own you one." She saluted Phase.

"No problem! Just watch out for Ladybug for me," she said, and she flew through the portal.

—

Marinette was just climbing the steps of the school as Tikki slipped from the portal behind one of the decorative trees to the side of the door.

"Psst, Marinette," she called from the leaves.

"Tikki? Tikki!" Marinette could barely contain herself as she darted to the plant, glancing around to make sure no one could see her. "I am so sorry about this morning."

"I am too, Marinette," Tikki said as Marinette squeezed her.

"Where were you? I was worried sick about you," Marinette asked. "What if an akuma had attacked?"

"I had...an errand I had to run," Tikki said.

"You need to tell me when you go somewhere like that," she scolded. "Where were you?"

Tikki looked away. "I went to check on Cat Noir. I should have told you, and I'm sorry. I didn't think you would let me, and I know going was the right thing to do."

"...You didn't think I would trust you," Marinette said, looking down herself. "And you were probably right." She looked back at Tikki. "Wait, how do you know who Cat Noir is? Is...is he alright?" Tikki smiled.

"He is, and he's not mad at you. We've met a couple of times, actually? Do you remember back when you faced Dark Owl, and you and Cat Noir had to detransform together?" Marinette's eyes grew.

"Oh."

"That was the first," said Tikkin. "Marinette, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Class!" Marinette groaned, and Tikki slipped into her bag as Marinette charged through the front doors. The final bell rang just as she reached her classroom door.

"What were you doing, girl?" Alya demanded as she walked out of the classroom, blocking Marinette's way. Other students filed out of the rooms into the hall, some sliding past Alya and Marinette to get out.

"I couldn't find my book, then I had to help someone on the phone, and..." Alya tapped her foot, and Marinette swallowed, clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I really should have been back by now." She looked up. "We're still on for girls' night, right?"

Alya glanced away just as Lila passed. Lila flashed her a subtle smile, and was gone. Overhead, beyond anyone's notice, a single black butterfly darted about as if waiting for an opportunity.

"Sure, as long as you aren't planning on flaking on me again," Alya said as she crossed her arms.

"No flaking, I promise," Marinette agreed. Alya relaxed and smiled.

"I guess you're going to want to see all my notes from today?"

"Yes please!"

—

The twins were out at the zoo for the afternoon with friends, and Nora was off training, leaving the house all to Marinette and Alya. Alya grabbed some guacamole from the fridge and put it on the table next to the other taco ingredients where Marinette was snapping pictures on her phone of Alya's notes from the day.

"So I heard a crazy rumor," Alya said as Marinette flipped through the pages. "Someone actually thinks you're Ladybug." Marinette's hand twitched, and she got a blurry shot.

"Me? Ladybug?" she said casually. "That would be amazing. Maybe I wouldn't be such a clutz if I had superpowers!" Alya laughed as she sat down next to her and started loading a tortilla with grilled chicken and tomatoes.

"You probably wouldn't be! Though, I have to admit, I was pretty suspicious—you do go missing, like, all the time," Alya pointed out. "Not to mention you like to keep secrets." She handed the taco to Marinette.

"I do?" Marinette asked, genuinely confused. "What secrets do I keep?"

"If I knew, they wouldn't be secrets," Alya said, poking the tongs at her. "But don't worry; I'll let you know when I find out."

"Anyway, I thought you weren't going to look for Ladybug's identity anymore, because she does it to protect her friends," Marinette said, taking a big bite of taco.

"Oh, I'm not looking for it; I'm just dispelling a rumor," Alya said as she flipped open her history textbook. Marinette took a second big bite, and squished chicken, tomatoes, and guac all over her hands. She dropped the rest of the taco with an "eek!"

"I'll be right back!" Marinette said as she darted to the restroom.

"That's what you always say," Alya called back, glancing at the unlocked phone sitting on her book. She glanced towards the hall, and picked it up. She flipped through the pictures, finding little that surprised her, then pulled up the call history to find a fifteen minute call from Adrien, who was supposed to be in Milan with Kagami.

"See? Sometimes I actually do come back when I say I will," Marinette said proudly as she strutted back into the room to find Alya glaring at her over her glasses and holding her phone to show her call history.

"When were you going to tell me you were talking to Adrien?" Alya demanded.

"I—I guess I forgot," Marinette answered sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry; I talked with Adrien. Today. On my way back to school."

"How many months have I been trying to help you two get together, then you decide to go with Luka and Adrien starts dating Kagami, then he calls you while he's in Italy with his girlfriend? For fifteen solid minutes?" Alya fumed. "Didn't you think this was news you should have told your best friend?"

"Honestly, Alya, I didn't think much of it," Marinette said, rubbing her arm in earnest. "He just wanted to talk to someone about Kagami. It wasn't romantic or anything."

"But why were you trying to hide it from me?" Alya demanded.

"I wasn't," said Marinette, confused.

"Was it because you thought I'd tell Kagami, and she'd be mad? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"But you're always hiding things from me! You disappear without telling me where you're going at the oddest moments, you have secret conversations with people you claim you can't talk to, you're always coming up with lame excuses to get out of commitments," Alya slammed the phone on the table, "and you leave me to pick up the pieces without tell me what is going on!" She closed her eyes and touched her forehead. "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. Lila was totally right...or totally wrong."

"Lila?" Marinette said, her eyes narrowing. "What does Lila have to do with any of this?"

"She thinks you're Ladybug, and I'd agree, except Ladybug wouldn't treat her best friend this way," Alya said, storming past Marinette and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Marinette ran after, placing her hands on the door. "Come on, Alya; you of all people know how much of a liar Lila is; you would believe her over me?" Marinette asked.

"You're the only person who thinks Lila is a total liar," said Alya. "She has a condition, Marinette. Quit shifting the blame here."

Marinette pulled her hands close and stepped back, tears in her eyes. She grabbed her phone off of the table, and ran out of the apartment.

—

"Betrayal is perhaps the most bittersweet of dark emotions," said Hawkmoth. "This is your opportunity, my little akuma."

—

The dark butterfly slipped under the door to Alya's room and landed on her glasses. The pink glow of Hawkmoth's mask covered Alya's tear-streaked face.

—

"Truthsayer, your best friend has been lying to you, but you have a right to know what she's been hiding," said Hawkmoth. "I'm giving you the power to force the truth from whomever you choose. Bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities—and preferably their miraculous—in exchange."

—

"Don't worry, Hawkmoth—no one can keep secrets from me," said Alya as darkness engulfed her. The cloud dissipated, leaving her skin a frosty blue, and her hair fading from navy to white. Her glasses were replaced with a black blindfold, and on her cheek was a single, white tear. A smile twitched on her black lips as she opened her window and sprung down to the street.

—

Kagami had refused to work on homework with Adrien, and he let her have space till shortly before dinner. It was awkward having Nathalie stand just a few feet away as he knocked on Kagami's door.

"Yes?" Kagami asked from behind the closed door.

"It's me; could we talk?" Adrien asked.

Wordlessly Kagami opened the door; she glanced at his face, but she couldn't hold his gaze. She stepped back, and he followed her to the couch. On the table was a small iron teapot, accompanied by two handleless ceramic cups, and a plate of two pieces of green daifuku with a bamboo fork. They sat on either end of the couch, and Nathalie stood in the entrance as to give them as much privacy as possible.

"Kagami, I'm so sorry about earlier," Adrien said, not able to look up from the tea set. "I'm...I'm not always great at knowing my own thoughts and feelings. Most of my life, I've been told what to think, what to feel, what to do, so it can be hard to sort it out on my own. I think that's one of the reasons I admire you—you always know exactly what you want and what to do. You never question or doubt anything."

Kagami looked up, blushing slightly. Adrien was about to continue, but he glanced over to Nathalie. She paused, glancing between the two of them, and slipped out the door.

"I've only told one other person this, but I want to be as honest with you as possible. I...was rejected not long ago, and I'm still sorting out the pieces." Kagami studied his face silently, and subconsciously shifted closer to him. "I loved her, and I don't know that I can just turn those feelings on and off." He looked up and held her eyes. "But I'm not lying when I say I have feelings for you. I know it's not the same thing as saying, 'I love you,' but I want to give them room to grow...as long as you are ok with that. And I understand if you're not; it's a lot to ask of you." Kagami reached out and took his hand, her smile gentle.

"I appreciate your honesty," she said. "And I can work with that." He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Shall we go to dinner, m'lady?" he asked.

"Daifuku first, or it will go stale," she said with a grin, stabbing one of the green rounds with the fork. She held it up to his mouth, and he took a bite, showering rice dust all over himself and the couch. They both giggled, and he covered his mouth as he chewed.

"Hey, these are pretty good," he said as he ate the rest. Kagami took the second one and delicately ate the sweet without making a mess.

"I'd better change before we go down," he said glancing down at his less than black shirt. "Come on, I'll just be a minute."

They stepped outside the room where Nathalie was waiting. She cocked an eyebrow at Adrien's shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm changing," he said as he walked down two doors to his own and went in. Kagami turned to Nathalie.

"We'll be down shortly, if you want to meet us down there," she suggested. Nathalie glanced at Adrien's door and sighed.

"I will make sure the reservation is on time," she said, and she headed down the hall. Kagami leaned against the wall, and sighed happily to herself.

—

Marinette didn't get far from Alya's apartment. She sat down on the quiet curb, tears running down her face. Tikki flew out of the bag and gently patted Marinette's arm

"Alya is just upset," she said. "She didn't mean what she said." Marinette breathed deeply.

"Yeah, you're right," she said as she wiped her eyes. "It still hurt."

"You should go back up there and talk to her," Tikki suggested. "You love each other, and you don't want this to damage your friendship."

Marinette nodded and stood up, but Truthsayer landed right in front of her. Tikki slipped back into the bag without being seen.

"Well, bestie, how about you tell me all about what you've been hiding?" Truthsayer said as she walked up to Marinette. Marinette tripped over the curb as she tried to back up, then scooted on her back up to the apartment wall.

"A—Alya?" she squeaked.

"Truthsayer, actually," the villainess said, her face inches from Marinette's. "By the way, your breath stinks."

"You can blame that on the tacos," Marinette shot back. Truthsayer chucked and stuck her finger on Marinette's forehead.

"Come on, were my tacos that bad?" Truthsayer asked, and a white light flashed under her fingertip.

A flash of heat passed through Marinette's head, and she found herself saying, "They were good, but not the best I've ever had. They were a little bland." She clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh really?" said Truthsayer. Marinette gritted her teeth and threw herself forward, knocking Truthsayer off-balance, and she scurried up and out of the way. Truthsayer stood, unperturbed.

"What else do you want to tell me, BFF?" Truthsayer asked, pointing her finger at Marinette. Marinette turned to run, but Truthsayer leapt into the air, flipped, and landed in front of her again, grabbing her arm this time. "How about your real feelings towards Luka?" Her arm burned under the white light.

"I love him, and I think he's the coolest person I know," she said unwillingly. She twisted her arm, but couldn't break free of Truthsayer's grasp.

"Ooo, that's juicy. And how do you feel about Adrien?"

"I love him, too," Marinette said through a bitten lip as she lifted her foot.

"Two boys, Marinette? Player. Is there anyone else you genuinely love?" Truthsayer asked, leaning in.

"Ca—" her heel landed hard on Truthsayer's foot and she howled, releasing Marinette's arm. Without missing a beat, Marinette spun around and darted away and around the corner.

"You can't hide from me, Marinette!" cried Truthsayer as she ran after her. Marinette slipped down the narrow alley between two apartments and hid behind a trash can.

"This is bad," Tikki said as she phased out of the purse. "If you had said Cat Noir, she might have figured out your secret identity!"

"She might figure it out anyway," Marinette pointed out. "But I don't think her powers can be totally accurate if Cat Noir's the answer she got."

"Really?" asked Tikki, her expression flat.

"Another time. Spots on!"

Adrien had no more closed the door to his room when his phone rang. Plagg and Kaalki both zipped out at the sound of the alarm and hovered over Adrien's shoulder as he unlocked his phone and the news flash played.

"Fights are breaking out all over Paris as a new akumatized villain forces people to expose their darkest secrets!" Natja's voice said over a shot of civilians arguing and fist fighting in the streets.

"This is bad, Plagg," Adrien said.

"Good thing Cat Noir is back in the game, then!" said Plagg. Adrien grinned as he slipped on the sunglasses.

"Plagg, Kaalki, unify!" A black and brown bodysuit rippled over Adrien's body, and duel black belts crossed his chest. His hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his cat ears. Once he was transformed, he looked himself up and down in the mirror. "Hm, Black Phase? Cat Phase? Eh, I have time to work on it." He glanced at the door to the hallway. "This is going to be a fun one to explain away. Voyage!"

—

"Alright, Truthsayer, party's over," said Ladybug as she dropped down from the rooftops, yo-yo spinning.

"Ladybug! I was wondering when you'd show up," Truthsayer said, releasing some poor soul who scampered away. "Average people don't have anything interesting to hide. But you, your secret is prime."

"And it's going to stay that way," said Ladybug. "Come on, Alya; you know you can't defeat me." Truthsayer shook her head.

"I'm not Alya, Ladybug. And you sorely underestimate me; one touch and you're mine."

"Then I just have to keep you from touching me!" said Ladybug as she charged Truthsayer, throwing her yo-yo to try and catch her. Truthsayer jumped and flipped out of the way, and Ladybug yanked her yo-yo back.

"You'll have to be faster than that," said Truthsayer, and she dashed to close the distance between them. She reached for Ladybug and grazed her arm, but Ladybug fell into a crouch and tripped her up. Truthsayer caught herself in a flip and landed with one hand on the ground. Ladybug threw the yo-yo again, and Truthsayer kicked it right out of the air, then grabbed it and yanked, pulling Ladybug in. Ladybug used the momentum to launch herself over Truthsayer, landing behind her, and yanked the yo-yo out of her enemy's hand.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, throwing the yo-yo high in the air. A light ring sounded as the charm landed in her hands. "A cat bell…" she said. Truthsayer laughed.

"Ooo, a bell. Good luck with that—your pet hasn't shown up in days," Truthsayer said as she walked up to Ladybug. "He's likely abandoned you for someone else." Ladybug shifted into a defencive position, spinning her yo-yo.

"That's not how the Lucky Charm works, Truthsayer," she replied with a smirk.

"Thank-fur-ly," a voice said behind Truthsayer, and she spun around to see Cat Noir striding up, his staff over his shoulder. Ladybug's eyes widened.

"You came," she said, her yo-yo dropping.

"Sorry I was a-stray, but the cat's back," he said cockily. "Miss me?"

"Maybe a little," Ladybug said.

"I did; I was a little worried I wouldn't get a chance to expose you, too," said Truthsayer. She turned and charged Cat Noir, who whipped his staff in front of himself to slow her, but she grabbed it and vaulted over his head, twisting as she landed behind him. She grabbed his wrist. "So, Cat Noir, who are you under the mask?"

Before he could answer, Ladybug threw the cat bell with all her might, hitting Truthsayer's clenched hand, the bell ringing loudly enough to drown out whatever bit of answer Cat Noir might have given. He wove out of Truthsayers reach, but the villain grabbed the Lucky Charm.

"Hm, you can't really save the day without this, can you?" Truthsayer said, tossing the bell and catching it.

"Give it back!" Ladybug yelled, charging her.

"Watch out!" warned Cat Noir as he spun to stop her and missed.

Ladybug threw the yo-yo again to trip up Truthsayer, who jumped over the rope and right at Ladybug, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind Ladybug's back.

"Let her go," roared the Cat as he ran at them.

"So how do you feel about Cat Noir?" Truthsayer asked, and a white light flashed under her hand on Ladybug's arm.

"I... don't...know." Ladybug struggled against the forced words. "I…"

Cat Noir snapped his pole between the two, knocking Ladybug from Truthslayer's grip.

—

"No!" yelled Hawkmoth.

—

"Her blindfold!" said Ladybug as she ducked.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir grabbed the blindfold, and it crumbled to dust, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma," said Ladybug as she threw her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" She caught the bug, traced the light up the middle of the yo-yo, and the purified butterfly took off. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She picked up the cat bell and threw it high into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" A wave of ladybugs flew through Paris, calming the angry citizens and restoring peace.

"I may not have gotten you true identities this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but at least I know one other I can rule out," said Hawkmoth as his dome closed.

Cat Noir held out his fist to Ladybug, but instead she grabbed him in a tight hug. He hugged her back gently.

"Please, please don't ever disappear like that again," she said. Her earring beeped a second time.

"Never, Little Bug," he said, pulling back.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? What...wait...was it me this time?" Alya asked. They glanced at each other and looked at her. "I'm sorry, she said, hanging her head.

"It happens," said Ladybug, smiling gently.

"I can take you home," Cat Noir offered Alya, but she shook her head.

"I don't live far, and...I have some things to think over. I could use the walk." She waved as she headed back to her apartment.

"See you around!" called Ladybug as she threw her yo-yo and swung up to the rooftops. Cat Noir vaulted after her.

"Ladybug, we need to talk," Cat Noir said, crossing his arms.

"We're about to transform; can't we do this another time?" said Ladybug, readying to swing away. Her earrings beeped a third time.

"We're a duo, right?"

"Yes…"

"But I haven't been able to be here for you—for Paris—because of my regular life."

"I know. And I've thought about that, but if I were to give the cat miraculous to someone else—"

He held up his hand to stop her, and put his hands on his hips. "And the whole cat-astrophe could have been avoided if either Master Fu were still in charge of the Miracle box…" He pulled out the glasses from his pocket and handed them to her. Ladybug's lips parted. "...or if we were honest about our identities."

"Cat Noir, how did—we can't—"

"Master Fu knew our identities, and he used that to choose us, guide us, and protect us. He knew what our lives were like, and how to help us balance them. This isn't about feelings, Ladybug. Hiding our identities from each other is no longer safe; not for us, not for Paris. You are the new guardian, and if you are going to be our leader and make capable decisions for us, and for Paris, you need to have all the information."

Ladybug stood silent for a moment while her earrings beeped a fourth time. "I can see what you're saying, but—"

"It was Tikki and Kaalki who brought me the horse miraculous and saved the day today, not us," said Cat Noir. "That's not their responsibility."

His ring beeped a third time.

"Plagg, claws—"

"No—"

"—in," finished Cat Noir, closing his eyes, his costume flashing away. When he opened them, he was Adrien Agreste.

"What did—oh," said Plagg, looking back and forth between them.

"A...Adrien," she whispered. "Adri—wait—Adrien? You're Adrien?" Ladybug took an involuntary step back, her mind reeling.

"You've heard of me. My father, Gabriel Agreste, sent me to Milan for a fashion show. I didn't have a choice in the matter," said Adrien, taking out a piece of cheese for Plagg and handing it to him, though the kwami didn't eat. "If you really don't want me to know who you are, I guess I don't need to. But you at least need to know who I am." Adrien turned away from Ladybug to go. "Come on, Plagg."

"But—" Plagg started.

Ladybug composed herself as best she could, and placed her hand on Adrien's shoulder. "D-don't turn around," she said, her voice shaking. "You...you're right. I'm not...I'm not a very good guardian yet. Master Fu did know our identities, and he needed to, to protect us." Her earrings beeped a final time, and Ladybug returned to Marinette.

"You're not a bad guardian," Adrien said hastily, glancing down at her gloveless hand and raising his own to place it on hers, never looking at her. He sighed and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry if that's what it sounded like."

"I...I am so lucky to have you supporting me. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," she whispered as a tear escaped her eye. "Thank you."

"Always, Little Bug," Adrien said, smiling gently. Without turning to look, he walked away.

"...You realize you're still supposed to be in Milan right?" Plagg pointed out. "How are we gonna get back?" Adrien froze, but Tikki flew up beside him, hauling the glasses.

"These are on loan for now, OK?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, Tikki," said Adrien. He slipped them on, and Kaalki appeared.

"Are we quite finished yet?" she asked.

"Kaalki, full gallop!"

—

Marinette knew she had to make a stop before she could finally curl up in her bed. She reached to knock on Alya's apartment door, but it opened before she could. Alya looked up at her sheepishly, then slipped out and closed the door behind her. They sat together against the hallway wall.

"Marinette, I'm sorry," Alya started.

"No, I'm sorry," said Marinette. "You were right; I should have told you about Adrien's call. I honestly did forget—I've had a lot of things going on lately."

"And I don't know why I listened to Lila," said Alya. "I guess...well, now that everyone knows I was Rena Rouge, I felt disconnected, left out. I think I hoped you were Ladybug."

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Marinette, a sly look in her eye.

"Yeah?"

"Ladybug asked me to help her once."

"No way!" squealed Alya. "Did she give you a miraculous?" she whispered earnestly. Marinette nodded.

"She gave me the mouse miraculous; I got to be Multimouse!"

Alya fell back. "I haven't even heard of Multimouse! There's a superhero I didn't even know about?" Marinette hushed her.

"It was a pretty secret mission," Marinette explained. "Kwamibuster was kidnapping the kwami, and Ladybug needed someone to help get them back. Both Ladybug and Cat Noir had lost their kwamis and their powers." Alya hung on every word.

"So you literally saved Ladybug and Cat Noir?" she asked.

"Well, kind of—I obviously couldn't have done it without them!"

"Then why hasn't Ladybug asked you to help again?" Alya asked. Marinette shrugged.

"Well, you know me—I assumed Cat Noir and Ladybug had no secrets, so I detransformed in front of Cat Noir. Ladybug said she couldn't give me a miraculous again, since my secret identity was compromised."

"So we're in the same boat," said Alya, leaning back.

"I guess so," Marinette said. "But you know, Alya, I was never mad that you didn't tell me you were Rena Rouge. I know you did that to protect me, and to protect yourself." Marinette grinned at her. "Even if you have things you can't tell me, I trust you." Alya smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Marinette," she said. "I trust you, too. I won't let my scepticism get in the way again."

—

"What took you so long?" demanded Kagami when Adrien finally emerged from his room. Nathalie stood with her, her arms crossed. "I've been waiting here this whole time, and our reservation was an hour ago!"

"I'm so sorry; had to go the bathroom, then I realized I had rice flour in my hair, too, so I had to take a shower, then Nino called me…" Kagami have him a stink eye.

"I was worried about you," she said, moving to cross her own arms as well, but Adrien took her hand.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, m'lady," he said, and she blushed. "Shall we go to dinner?"

—

Finally home, Marinette curled up on her bed in as small of a ball as she could, cradling her good luck charm. Tikki floated over her shoulder.

"Marinette, are you—"

"Cat Noir is Adrien." She paused, then giggled maniacally, but that quickly shifted to sobbs. "Adrien is Cat Noir!"

"Oh, Marinette," said Tikki, stroking her hair.

"You knew this whole time," she said.

"Well, most of it," Tikki admitted, continuing to sooth her friend.

"Then all of those bad puns—and what was that thing with Aspek—" she groaned. "And here I thought I knew them both so well." She quieted. "I thought I loved Adrien, that Cat Noir was—well, Cat Noir. But I didn't know him at all."

"You weren't supposed to know," Tikki tried to reason.

"I'm sorry, Tikki, but I really don't want to talk." Marinette's voice was slightly muffled as she spoke into the pillow.

"You did the right thing, Marinette," Tikki said. "It's safer—"

"Please, Tikki. Just go."

"I think that might have been the hardest thing I've ever done, Plagg," Adrien said as he handed Kaalki a bit of lettuce from dinner She cocked an eyebrow sceptically, but her stomach got the better of her.

"Yeah, well, now that Ladybug is guardian, it does kinda make sense," Plagg agreed. "I don't think I've known of a guardian who didn't know the miraculous users' identities. And she knows everyone else's anyway—she would have to know yours sooner or later."

"Do you think...do you think I'll ever know hers?"

"I sure as cheese hope so," Plagg said, grabbing and swallowing his own slice of camembert. "All this teen angst is giving me heartburn." He burped. "Though, I don't know why you still care so much, if you plan on staying with Kagami."

"Maybe one day I won't care," Adrien said. "But somehow, I kind of doubt it."

—

"I hope you have something useful for me, Lila," Gabriel said once he answered the phone.

"I have a theory as to who Ladybug might be, but I haven't been able to prove it," Lila Rossi said as she stared out her window.

"Go on."

"You remember the girl who I said is a bad influence? Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"


End file.
